Why?
by Basketballer43
Summary: This is about when the Gang (Hoagie, Wally, Nigel, Patton, Abby, Kuki, Rachel,and Fanny) is seventeen and going through some relationship problems. And Rachel, Fanny, Patton, and Nigel work their butt off to make sure nothing terribly bad happens. 2x5 3x4 1x362 60x86 Please R&R! (Rated teen because I don't know what will happen later on in the fanfic) My name used to be Denny43...
1. The Problems

**I know, this is my third fanfic that is not complete. But I can't think of anything to use for _Family _and_ Wife Swap: Uno and Pennington. _So how about I do a fanfic about when Numbah's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 60, 86, and 362 are teens again. I'm just getting a lot more idea's about stuff like this. So Enjoy! I don't own the KND.**

* * *

**WALLY'S POV**

I was sitting on the dark orange couch in the TND treehouse. I just can't stop thinking about Kuki. She's so perfect and I'm so close to blowing with her. I keep on doing the opposite of what she wants. And I guess my face was twisted in thought because Nigel Uno was on the other side of the couch staring at my face when a weird expression on his face. "Since when do you think so hard?" The Brit interrupted my thoughts.

"Only when I can't help it." He smirked,

"Come on, tell me what's going on." He stared at me with his light gray eyes. I sighed,

"I think Kuki's gonna break up with me."

"Why?"

"I'm a Butthole."

"Stop being a Butthole and maybe she won't break up with you." He said looking at me like I was stupid... Or really stupid.

"Don't you think I've tried." I said, sounding like a complete Butthole.

"Dude, whatever happens, happens."

"No offense Nigel, but that advice kinda sucks."

"Here, if you want a good opinion on stuff like this, go to one of the girls."

"But then they'll end up tellin' Kuki, then she will one hundred percent break up with me." He thought for a moment,

"Go ask Hoagie, he knows how to handle women."

"That was sarcasm, right?" I asked, "Because he does not know how to talk to women."

"I object." A seventeen year old, Hoagie Gilligan walked in to the room, jumping over the couch. "Because if you haven't noticed, I have an amazing girlfriend."

"Not for loooonnngggg..." Patton walked out of the hallway.

"How would you know?" Nigel asked, sitting up a little straighter on the couch.

"I heard the girls talkin', and all of them are fed up, with all of us."

"How?" Hoagie asked him.

"Well," he pointed at me, "Your a Butthole," he pointed at Hoagie, "You're annoying," he pointed at Nigel, "You work too much," he pointed to himself "And girls flirt with me too often."

"Wooww... Aren't our lives fantastic?" Hoagie said sarcastically, while holding his head in his hand.

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

Me, Abby, Fanny, and Kuki sat on Abby's bed, talking about how our boyfriends are annoying. I don't think anything is wrong with Nigel, except he works too much. But I kinda sorta work a lot too... So it all works out. I just can't imagine Hoagie and Abby breaking up. I just... Can't. it would be like the end of the world... Wally and Kuki, they're meant for each other, that's obvious. And me and Nigel get told all the time that we're meant for each other. Abby and Hoagie are just so... So... Different. And listening to the stupid stuff they do, is hilarious. Like one time they had an ice cream eating contest... That was very interesting... And entertaining. "C'mon Abs, you and Hoagie are like... Um... Perfect for each other!" I told Abby. She just smirked,

"That was a joke, right?"

"No. But you keep him together. Without you, he would fall apart. You wear the pants in the relationship." I nodded.

"Oh please, Abby would wear the pants in any relationship she was in!" Fanny laughed.

"Okay, I honestly don't think you guys should breakup, with any of the guys." I said.

"Three good reasons." Kuki said.

"Kuki, your babies with Wally would be adorable! Fanny, your babies with Patton would be athletic and stuff. And Abby, your babies with Hoagie would be a perfect mix between cool and collected and nerdy and annoying." I pointed out.

"Rachel, we're seventeen... Having babies are WAY outta the question." Abby said, while Kuki sat there confused, and Fanny was in La La Land.

"In the future... Duhhh!" I said.

"Here, as soon as you get pregnant I'll get pregnant too." Fanny said, just to get me to shutup.

"I have somethin' to tell you guys..."

"If you say your pregnant I'm not doing the basketball camp with you." Fanny looked at me. I'm supposed to help with basketball camp and I didn't want to be alone so after almost a month I talked Fanny into doing it with me.

"Fine... But maybe it was that we've spent too much time with them. Just give them another two, three weeks." I tried to reason. "We can have a few girls weeks." I smiled.

"Okay I'll try." Fanny said.

"Me too." Kuki nodded.

"Fine Abby'll do it, but whose gonna tell the guys."

"I came up with the idea, so I'll tell 'em." I said. I got off the bed and walked out to where all the guys were. They were all staring off into space. I snapped my fingers, "Yo, I just saved all of your butts."

"How?" Wally asked, looking really excited.

"We are all gonna take a break from you guys, for a few weeks."

"What?!" Patton yelled.

"Hey, would you rather be a girlfriendless loser, or have a girlfriend who just needs to cool off." I snapped. "So how 'bout you guys to guy stuff, and us girls we will do girl stuff."

"You think it'll work?" Wally asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, it'll work out."

"Good." Wally smiled and sighed as if a ton of weight just got lifted off his shoulders. All the guys sighed but not as loud as Wally. Nigel was slumped down on the couch, looking disappointed. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear,

"I don't need a break if you don't need one, Text me later." I smiled. I turned around and yelled to Abby's room, "I'm leaving!" Then Fanny, Abby, and Kuki all yelled at the same time,

"BYE!" I walked out of the treehouse, hoping everything was gonna be okay. Hoping that a girls week would fix every thing. And hoping the guys wouldn't do anything stupid while we were on the break.

* * *

**I'll reply to your reviews on the next chapter. This fanfic will have Charlie and Emily and all them sometime in this. I guess it's kind of a sequel to _What Life Is Like Now. _But not really. I know it's been awhile since I've updated but here it is. Please Review! :D next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The softball game

**Welcome to part 2! I'll talk at the end of the chapter. I don't own the KND**

* * *

**PATTON'S POV**

For the next month I have to walk home because my mom has to use my truck. Because the van just had to stop working, guess that's what Mom gets for wanting a Chevy. That is why every car I own will be a Ford. Like my truck. I was walking down the sidewalk when I could see the driveway. With my truck in the garage, not in the driveway, its not blocking the basketball hoop. Julie was working on her three-point shot. I quietly sprinted to the driveway, just in time too. She missed the shot. But while it was still high on the air, I jumped up, grabbed the ball, and gently hit it against the backboard. It swooshed through the net. I looked at Julie, who was smiling crazily. "What?" I asked.

"You NEED to teach me how to do that!"

"Step one: grow another foot and a half." I joked.

"Just go inside, I'm trying to contemplate." She smirked.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" She looked at me like I did something amazing,

"Since when are you so good with words?" She asked me.

"I'm in high school, I know what big words mean. But answer my question."

"I'm thinking about being able to do what you just did, without being tall." She said, not taking her eyes off the rim of the hoop. "Just go inside, Ally Jay probably wants you for something."

"Whatever." I said. She deserved to have her alone time. I walked into the house. Kendall and Emily we're on the couch watching _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ _._ "Why are you guys watching _Ed, Edd n Eddy_?" I asked them. That show hasn't been on in forever.

"She was watching some new show, and I started watching it with her. It bothered the crap outta me." She said. "So I hooked Netflix up to the TV and now we're watching _Ed, Edd n Eddy_." She smiled.

"I was watching _The Amazing World of Gumball_." Kendall looked up at me. "But this is way better." She smiled.

"Of course smart Double D, selfish Eddy, and stupid Ed are better than two talking Bunnies, two talking cats, and a talking fish with legs." Emily said.

"Is Double D a girl?" Kendall asked.

"I used to think that for awhile..." Emily said. "But then, him, he, and his when talking about Double D... So I don't think so." Looking at Kendall and Emily next to each other, they could be twins. Except that Kendall is way shorter. Same dark black hair, same dark brown eyes, same dark tan. Same fitness. When Emily was seven, like Kendall is now, Emily looked exactly like that. But I think Kendall will be a little taller. But instead of cheer and gymnastics like Emily, Kendall plays softball. And is really good.

"That don't make sense." I told Emily.

"Well she understood me." She added

"So how was your summer day?" Kendall asked me.

"Better than Wally and Hoagie's." I smirked. Kendall was focused on the TV, when Emily turned around and gave me a confused look. I nodded and lipped,

"I'll tell you later." She nodded and turned back around.

"Ey, where is Ally Jay?" I asked.

"She's with Carmon, I think their working on flexibility and stuff." Kendall replied. Kendall doesn't understand cheer and gymnastic stuff like Emily and Ally Jay do.

"Oh uhh... Okay." I shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go shower."

"Why?" Kendall asked me, Emily's eyes were glued to the TV. "Don't look like ya need one."

"Because I need to relax and be alone if ya know what I mean." I told her.

"Don't be using all the hot water." She said.

"Don't worry." I said

"I will." Kendall smirked. I started to walk away, but then I heard Emily,

"Mom wants you to do laundry."

"Okay. Are all the clothes in the laundry room?"

"I put all my clothes in, I saw Julie's clothes in there, and I made Kendall put her clothes in before she watched TV. But I have no idea if Ally Jay put her clothes in."

"Okay." I said, officially walking away.

"Wait!" Kendall yelled.

"What?" I turned around.

"I love you, Patton!" Kendall smiled.

"Love you too, Kenny." I smiled. I new that as soon as I said 'Kenny' she was going to blow up. And she did... She jumped up and was standing on the arm of the couch.

"DO NOT CALL ME KENNY!" She yelled. Her chest was puffing in and out, with fire in her dark brown eyes.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now." I said, now officially walking away. I jogged up the stairs, and walked into my room. I looked over to the green wall. Seeing the hole I punched in the wall, awhile back. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I rummaged through my shirts and pants. I ended up getting an American flag tee shirt. Then I opened my middle dresser drawer, to look for shorts. I randomly grabbed a pair of navy blue Nike basketball shorts. I opened my two top drawers and grabbed grey Hanes boxers and red and blue Nike Elites. I walked out of my room, shutting the door and I walked across the hallway to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and took off my green Under Armour shirt. And turned on the water, to make sure it was hot, before I got in.

* * *

**JULIE'S POV**

As I was outside I felt I needed to work on ball handling and ball control, instead of shooting the whole time. I'm already a prodigy at shooting basketballs, all of over the court. I grabbed the orange basketball and spun it around on my finger tips. I grabbed the ball and put it under my right arm, and I took left arm and wiped the sweat off back of my neck. I was wearing an extremely bright green shirt, so you could see my arm pit sweat. It's not my fault that I sweat a lot. Anyways, the high for today is ninety three degrees. That is the hottest it has been ever since school was out. And to make this Wednesday perfect, Kendall has a softball game in this weather, that I have to sit through. And to top that off, I get to sit through it with Ally Jay... Great. I heard a honking, coming down our street. That probably means Mom is getting home. The black Ford truck pulled into the driveway, and into the garage. Mom stepped out of the truck and walked over to me,

"Julie you are sweaty and disgusting."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to shower before Kendall's game."

"Kendall has a game?" She asked and kind of gasped at the same time.

"Yes..."

"Oh Julie, what would I do without you and your photographical memory?"

"Be late for all activities."

"Yes we would, Now go get ready for the game." She commanded.

"One more shot?"

"How long have you been out here?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four thirty."

"About four hours."

"Go inside and shower, then you can relax before the game." She tried to reason with me.

"Fine..." I sighed and walked into our air conditioned house. Kendall and Emily's eyes were attached to the TV. "Kendall you have a softball game." I sighed, knowing she forgot too. She cracked her knuckles,

"Crud. Well then I guess I should go get ready." Kendall stood up, and jumped over the couch. Mom walked in with the truck keys in her hand,

"Your uniform and socks are on your dresser."

"Okay." Kendall nodded and ran upstairs. I eyed the TV. That show hasn't been on in forever. And I don't blame them for taking the ignorant show off TV. Emily looked at me like I just killed a giraffe. And Emily loves giraffe's.

"You trash his show, I burn _The Hunger Games_." Out if all my books that I have, and I have very many books, _The Hunger Games_ is my favorite.

"Okay, I just won't say anything then." I headed for the tan carpeted stairs. I walked to the third door on the right, which is my room. I opened the door to my blue room. Two of the walls are dark, navy blue. Then the other two walls are light, sky blue. I walked over to my tan dresser and grabbed a pair of white basketball shorts and a Gallager softball shirt. Then I ran and jumped onto my blue bed. My bed is not as dark as my navy walls, but not as light as my sky blue walls. It's right in the middle of both my colors. My sheets are that color, my comforter is that color too, but it has basketballs on it.

I sat up against my ruby red pillow, and reached for my little basketball on my night stand. I grabbed the little orange ball. Since the middle of my bed is right across from my closet, which has my shoot back hoop on it, I can easily shoot the basketball. And since it comes back to me, I don't have to move. With the exception of moving my arms when I reach for the ball and when I miss and I have to go get the ball. I put the ball on my fingertips and lined my arm up with the hoop. All of my focus was on getting the ball into the little hoop. I lifted my arm and the shot was perfect- until Kendall slammed my door opened and questioned me. That's when my arm jerked.

"Hey Julie, can I borrow a headband."

I looked over at her. She was dressed in her Gallager softball uniform. Her straight, black hair was in a ponytail right in the middle of her head. "All of them are on top of my dresser. Take whatever."

"Okay thanks Julie. Hey umm Don't you have to shower?"

"The game begins at five thirty. We have to be there at five. It's four fifty. I won't be able to take a shower."

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded and grabbed a thick white headband, from my pile of headbands.

"Girl's, come on!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I jumped up and walked out of my room, behind Kendall. Shutting the door on the way out. We jogged down the stairs, knowing Mom would be in a hurry. We can't be late again, Coach Toman would kill me and Mom. He would Kill me because he knows that I'm the only one in my householder that can keep up with this stuff. And he would kill Mom because she drives us places and gets us to the games. Kendall I ran out to the garage. Patton was in the truck and Mom was in the car.

"Mom's taking Kendall, while me, you, and Emily go to the gas station and get Gatorade and snacks for the game." Kendall got in the silver Honda car, and I jumped in the front of the truck. Patton already had the middle up, knowing that I was going to want to sit in the front with him and Emily. I crawled over Emily and got in the middle. I put on my seatbelt.

"How did you go from sweaty and gross to not sweaty and smelling like vanilla. Without showering?" Emily asked Me.

"Air conditioning, clean clothes, and a lot of deodorant."

"Wait, who has vanilla smelling deodorant?" Emily questioned. Patton started the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"You do..." I smirked.

"No I don- Hey! You used my deodorant."

"You forgot about it! And Mom's smells like Wumbo's poop." I laughed. Wumbo is Lee's English Bulldog. And his poop smells terrible.

"Eww... that's bad smelling deodorant." She crinkled her nose.

"Oh deodorant talks with my younger sisters are the best." Patton said in his most sarcastic and feminion voice.

"Yeah they are!" Emily joked.

"Hey Patton, will you take us to the zoo?" I asked, completely off the current topic.

"Why?"

"It would be more fun than the softball game." I pointed out.

"Yeah! And we could see the giraffes and elephants..." Emily smiled.

"I doubt we could get away with that, without mom having a fit." Patton shrugged.

"Please?!" Emily begged.

"I can't!"

"Here, we'll let you take us to the zoo tomorrow if you tell us about what happened with Hoagie and Wally." Emily tried to reason. I really don't want to hear the drama and gossip going on with the high schoolers. But if he will take us to the zoo I guess I'll just block it out.

"Don't you mean I don't have to take you to the zoo at all?"

"No. We just won't ask 'till tomorrow." Emily shrugged.

"Fine." We pulled up to the gas station. We all got out and walked up to the door. "I'll tell you on our way to the game." he opened the door. "A snack and drink for both of you. I'll grab Kendall's drink." Emily and I both nodded. Patton walked toward the back, where the drinks are and Emily and walked down isle two. Which is the isle with chips and slim Jim's.

"What are you going to get?" I asked Emily.

"I plan on getting a mini bag of cheddar cheese Lays chips and when Patton isn't lookin' sneaking a bag of slim Jim's on the counter."

"Emily, don't you think it would be easier if you got a big bag of chips and I got the slim Jim's. Then we could share?" She Looked at me,

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you think of that?" She shrugged,

"I dunno. Lets go get drinks." She sprinted back to the drink isle. While, she almost ran into the refrigerator, I grabbed the chip bag and Slim Jim's. Then she opened up the door and grabbed a Mountain Dew. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Pepsi." I told her. Emily nodded, grabbed a Pepsi, and tossed it to me.

"C'mon lets go find Patton." We walked to the front of the store and looked around. He wasn't there."

"Where's Patton?" Emily asked, to no one in particular. She turned around to the cashier, "Did you see a tall, tan, black haired guy walked out of here.

"Uhh yeah. He ran out after he cussed a few times. It sounded like something about his stolen truck." The large ginger said. "And I gave him my car keys, so he can get his truck back." I have a certain feeling that Patton's not coming back, without his truck. Also that this guy seems to have brain the size of a peanut. Emily looked at me,

"looks like we'll be here awhile."

"Emily, just call Rachel."

"Wow, I am out of it today."

"No kidding, now call Rachel."

"Okay." She nodded and pulled out her phone with a purple case with an orange giraffe on it.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I looked through my contacts until I found Rachel. I pressed call and put the phone up to my ear. It started ringing. It rung twice before she answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey Emily, where are you, the games started."

"Me and Julie are at the gas station on twenty first street. Will you come pick us up?" I know it must have been weird, getting a call from your little brothers ex girlfriend. Or your best friend's, boyfriend's little sister.

"Uhh, yeah sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then she hung up.

"Good news, sister of mine. Rachel is coming to pick us up."

"Good. Because I doubt that Patton is coming back anytime soon."

"Yeahh... It'll teach them not to steal a Drilovsky's truck."

"No kidding. Patton's probably going to beat the crap out of them." Julie smirked, knowing that, that is going to be exactly what happens.

"I hope Rachel gets here quick." I mumbled to Julie.

"Why ya wanna leave so soon girls." The cashier said, with an evil smile on his face, taking his belt off.

"Oh God." I could feel my heart practically beating out of my chest.

"Yeah, the guy that stole your brothers truck. He's my brother. And there's one of you for both of us." Julie just smirked,

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh really, little girl." He hopped over the counter. And he didn't have any clothes. I looked at Julie,

"Don't." He ran over to Julie and tried to pick her up, she was kicking and swinging her elbows. And I did what any good sister would do. I ran over and kicked is little boy parts. Just as Rachel and Nigel walked in. Nigel ran over to the naked jerk. Julie was up kicking him, quite hard. His face was squished up, obviously in pain. But he wasn't crying.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Nigel said.

"He tried to rape us!" I yelled. Julie's face was wet and red and tears were streaming from her eyes. I ran over and hugged her tight. "Are you okay?" She nodded and tried to talk,but nothing came out.

"Guys I'm gunna call the cops." Rachel said.

I nodded and Nigel was still over the red headed guy mumbling cuss words and kicking him. Julie was still in my arms, and she was still bawling.

"It's okay." I mumbled. She kept bawling. The police showed up. A tall brown haired woman walked over to me and Julie and asked us about what happened.

We told her what happened. And she nodded at took notes. They did more police stuff then the they escorted Rachel, Nigel, Julie, and me outside, to Nigel's red Ford Mustang. Julie's face was swelled up, but she managed to stop crying. "What are they going to do with him?" Rachel turned around,

"Take him to the hospital, make sure he's okay, then take him to jail."

"Where's Patton at?" She asked.

"The police are trying to track him and the truck down." Nigel said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Are we going to go to the softball game?"

"It's up to you." I told her she was still in my arms, we were in the back, Nigel was driving, and Rachel was in the passenger side.

"I want to go."

"You sure?" I asked. If what just happened to Julie happened to me, the last place I would wanna go would be a softball game. She nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"Do we have to tell Mom and Ally Jay?"

"Yeah." I told her

"You sure?" She asked. "It could be all of our little secret."

"Julie, I think the cops were gunna call Mom. And you know Mom can't keep a secret."

"Yeah." Julie sighed. Rachel turned around,

"Julie, your good at looking at the bright side of things. It could of been a lot worse." Rachel pointed out. Julie nodded,

"I guess." We pulled into the school parking lot, right across from the field. Nigel got out and put the seat up so me and Julie could get out. We both got out and we walked up to the grass so we weren't standing in the parking lot. "Thanks Emily." She hugged me,

"What did I do?" I asked hugging her back.

"You kicked his parts and got him to let go."

"Oh yeah. Anytime, babe."

"I love you Emily." She hugged me even tighter.

"I love you too, Julie." She let go and we walked up to the stands. Mom got up, looking really mad.

"Where were you?!" Julie looked down, like she was going to break down again. But she didn't. She looked up and said,

"You'll be getting a phone call." Just after she said that her phone rang. And Patton came running up to us. He picked Julie up with his left arm and me with his right arm.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Julie said, Hugging him back.

"No it's not. If I hadn't gone after the guy in my truck."

"Patton, it's over and I'd rather not re-live it. So don't mention anything about it." Julie shrugged. Patton nodded,

"Are you both okay?" Patton said hugging us tighter. Since Dad's been in Iraq, Patton feels like he needs to step up and take care of us. And he's always been really protective of all of me, Julie, and Ally Jay, especially. I nodded and I think Julie nodded too. Patton put us down. "Hey, what's Charlie doing here?" Julie asked. She was already in her spot on the bleachers, sucked into the game. Kenzie was next to Julie, she was sucked into the game as well.

"She got really good at hitting Opel's pitches. And since Opel is one of the best pitchers in 10u she can hit off the girl on second." She pointed at the tall, brunette girl in a maroon and yellow uniform.

"How did she get past the ump.?" Julie asked. I was wondering the same thing. She's fourteen playing for a ten year old girl softball team. You can play up like Kendall and Maddy do but you can't play down.

"Charlie is obviously small enough to pass for a ten or eleven year old." Kenzie smirked.

"Okay so you, Opel, and Charlie are here... Anybody else."

"Marcey's sick so she stayed at home, and Herbie's with Lizzie somewhere and Mom's home, taking care of Marcey."

"So who brought you here?" I asked. Kenzie looked at me weird,

"Ya know, my dad... The coach." She said slowly. "Emily are you okay? You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah I've been out of it today, for sure." I mumbled. Julie turned around and smirked,

"Yes you have been out of it today." She seemed okay. I know Julie reads enough to know what almost happened to her. And Patton lets her watch Law and Order: SVU, when Mom isn't home or asleep. She knows exactly what that guy was trying to do. But I know Julie acts happy just to make others happy. But I know Julie, and I can tell when she's really happy or not... And she actually looks like she's happy. Maybe because its a softball game. And Julie loves watching softball games.

Maybe she is actually happy. She knows what could've happened to her. And she's has always been good at looking at the bright side if things. I looked back up at Julie and Kenzie who were wrapped in the game and Kenzie was catching Julie up with what happened earlier. I looked over to Patton, Nigel, and Rachel who were sitting in chairs. Rachel was in Nigel's lap and Patton had a chair to himself. I walked over in front of them and sat down in the grass. "So ya gunna tell me about what happened today?"

"Uhh... How do you know about what happened?" Rachel asked. I looked at Patton, then back at Rachel,

"He has a big mouth, now PLEASE tell me!"

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

Why does Patton have such a big mouth? But at least he didn't give any hints to Ally Jay. Or else she would gossip like her life depended on it. I don't think that Emily will go and tell everyone. She'll probably tell Charlie, Sonya, Tommy, Paddy, and Lee. She's smart enough not to tell Harvey, considering he would flip on Nigel. Then go and take the rest of his anger out on all of them. "Okay... I'll tell you."

"Yes!" Emily pumped her fist. And Patton, Nigel, and I told her exactly what happened.

* * *

**this chapter is pretty long. Longer that what I usually write. I didn't expect for the whole gas station part to happen. Until I randomly got the idea last night. I don't own Kenzie, Julie, Emily, Opel, Marcey, Ally Jay or any other OC, except Kendall and Maddy. All the OC's I just listed are Divachick86's OC's. So yeah next chapter will be up soon. Pretty please review? Please?**


	3. A walk to the mall

**To my reviewer from the last two chapters:**

**Divachick86: I have no idea how to respond to the first review, but thanks!. But when I was writing that scene from the second chapter I was thinking 'NOO not Julie and Emily!' but then I was happy when they were both okay. Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Now onto the third chapter, **

**I still sadly do not own the KND...:( or Charlie and Emily.**

* * *

**PADDY'S POV**

This has to be the most boring Thursday of summer history. And it's only twelve o'clock! It's not like I did anything really bad. But Dad had to go and ground me anyways. He didn't take away the computer, or TV. Not even my phone. He took away my right to see my friends. House arrest as I call it. Dad was walking through the living room, probably going to the kitchen. "Hey Dad, why did you ground me?"

"You know why I grounded you."

"Can you recap my memory?" I asked. Wanting to know the exact answer to why he grounded me.

"Okay, you broke a window with a baseball, you colored the dog red,-"

"I didn't color the dog red, Callum did that I just gave him his markers back."

"Why were you using the markers?"

"Making signs for Charlie for the softball game. That I didn't get to go to!"

"Well your grounding is officially over Saturday morning." Dad said. Then he walked away. I rolled my eyes and sighed. That's still a whole day. This week has lasted forever. My phone vibrated in my pocket and it made my leg twitch. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. It was a message from Lee.

_"Dude are you ungrounded yet?"_ I looked at the phone and smirked. I texted him back,

_"Not till Saturday." _I sent the message and continued watching Spongebob Squarepants. My phone vibrated again.

_"Me and Tommy are SOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored without you and your stupid plans!"_

_"What about Harvey?"_ I texted him back.

_"Went to Chicago with Sydney and his mom and dad." _I thought... What could him, Tommy, Charlie, Emily, and Sonya do?... I usually come up with all the stupid stuff we do... They could climb up on the Drilovsky's shed's roof and Jump into the pool. Nahh I want to be able to do that with them. Jump off a roof with plastic bags a see if they float. No I wanna do too. Take the girls shopping at the mall...

_"Go to Dick's sporting goods, run around the store saying your getting your daily exercise."_

_"Okay. Thanks Paddy" he ended our conversation. _Callum... If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be grounded. I could go run around the mall with my people, but nooo. Just as I thought that, Callum walked in and sat down on the red couch.

"Will you please tell Dad the truth?" I asked.

"No." He shrugged. Callum is worse than Fanny was. Loud, mean, hates girls...

"I'll give you Sims 3 cheats..." I bribed. The game is rated teen, but when he saw Charlie playing it awhile ago, he just had to have it. And Mom and Dad spoil him rotten. So he go it.

"Fine."

"Now go tell Dad, as soon as he ungrounded me, I'll write a list."

"If your lying-"

"I'm not lying. Just go tell Dad." I said. Callum sighed then got up and walked to the kitchen, where dad was. I tried watching Spongebob, without getting distracted... That didn't happen. About five minutes later, Callum and Dad walked into the living room.

"Paddy, I was wrong. And I'm sorry. You are officially ungrounded." he apologized. Yes! I'm finally ungrounded... And Callum is going to get in trouble for once. "Callum you shouldn't do that. Don't lie to me or your Mother again."

"I won't Daddy."

"Okay." Dad went back to The kitchen and Callum walked by me and the recliner, which I was sitting in with both my legs over the left arm. And my right arm over the back of the brown leather chair.

"I'm expecting my cheats by tomorrow at ten a.m latest." And he walked up the stairs. How does he not get in trouble. I got out of the chair and stretched. Since I was up and out of bed a nine and I was showered and dressed by ten thirty. That's how it's been from Monday to today. And I'm finally able to do stuff again! I ran my hand through my hair. Since its so thick it's still damp. But I could feel the curls. I ran to the door and yelled,

"Dad, I'm leaving!"

"Okay!" I opened the door and stepped outside. It felt amazing to be out side again. I smiled and shut the door behind me. Fanny was walking up the driveway, Looking like a zombie. No expression on her face. It was weird. I ran up and hugged her. I hit puberty early, when I was about eleven. So I shot up and I'm taller then her now. People look at me and Charlie and ask if she's my little sister. But she's not, she's my girlfriend. I was hugging Fanny, then I let go and looked at her.

"Our Brother is a devil."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Callum."

"He'll get better." She nodded. Ever since Fanny started liking boys, she became so nice and sweet and positive. And me and Fanny started liking each other.

"I doubt it, but whatever." I shrugged and walked away. Once I got out of the driveway, I started sprinting as fast as I could, to Lee's house. Once I got to his house I knocked on his front door. And Liam answered it.

"Lee's at Tommy's." I nodded. And sprinted down the hill to Tommy's house. Once I got to the door I was out of breath. The door opened and it was Tommy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... Got... Un-... grounded." Lee came to the door wearing his trade mark ushanka hat.

"Cooool." Lee smiled.

"So your goin' to the mall?" Tommy asked. I nodded yes, still out of breath.

* * *

**TOMMY'S POV**

I had a lot of things going through my mind that day. It was stuff I hadn't had time to think about until today. Emily... Went back to Harvey. After he called her 'slut', 'whore', after he kissed another girl that he knew for five days, instead of her, who he'd known for five years, she was, and still is the one to apologize. Even if Harvey is the wrong one. But she would always come to me after they fight. And I would comfort her and try to make her happy. I should be used to it by now... I've been friend zoned. We were walking down the sidewalk to meet a Sonya's house. So we could walk to mall together. "What's goin' on with you?" Lee asked me, he sounded irritated.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Lee. I was just thinking."

"Apparently pretty hard or we wouldn't have had to ask you four times!" Lee's glared. he's just one those people who is so extremely impatient. He can always keep his cool, he can get really impatient at times like this. He doesn't like repeating things... More than twice.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" Paddy asked me.

"Someone." I shrugged, not looking up from my black and blue Reebok sneakers.

"Emily?" Lee guessed. I glared at him. "So I was right?"

"Ya know, for a guy of few words, ya sure are talkative today."

"When you have a brother, that's only good for talking and talks a lot. You want to get a few words out too."

"So anyways, what were you thinking about Emily... About... You know what I mean." Paddy asked. I thought about how I was going to put it.

"Why did Emily apologize to Harvey and they started dating again?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it... And there was no point in sugar coating it.

"I really think Harvey brain washed Emily." Paddy shrugged.

"Just give it time." Lee instructed. That was when I busted.

"I've been giving it time for the past six years! Six years! I love Emily so much and it sucks so much loving someone and not having them love you back. And she keeps going back to the selfish, inconsiderate, moronic, idiotic, Butthole known as Harvey McKenzie." I yelled. Paddy ran over and put his hand over my mouth to make sure I was done.

"You done?" He asked. I nodded, yes, since his hand was over my mouth. He took his hand away from my mouth. "I'm not going to say that I understand what it's like not having someone love you back. Because I don't. But I do understand that Harvey is selfish, inconsiderate, and arrogant when it comes to dating. He's not a bad friend, he's just a really bad boyfriend." Paddy slowly said.

"Emily knows what a jerk Harvey is. She just stayed with him because she thinks he might be able to change." Charlotte Mayhence came up behind us. Instead of a skirt and leggings and a jacket like usual she was wearing pink Soffes and a white Under Armour tank top. She still had her pink glasses on, of course. She always wears her glasses. Her house is down on the bottom of the hill like mine, Lee's and... Emily's. So Charlie was probably on her way to Sonya's.

"Who do you think she should be with?" I asked her. If anything I should go to Ally Jay, she's amazing a match maker.

"I think she should be with you. And once Harvey messes up big time, it'll pass trough her mind, that you are her Glenn, her Blake, her Prince William, her Charlie, her Jake Ryan, her Peeta, her Will, and her Peter Parker." She smiled. Lee, Paddy, and I must have looked really stupid with the confused expression on our faces. She rolled her eyes, "Ya know, Glenn and Maggie, The Walking Dead. Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert, country singers. Prince William and Kate Middleton. Charlie and Sam, Perks of Being a Wallflower. Jake Ryan and Sam Baker, Sixteen Candles. Peeta and Katniss, The Hunger Games. Will and Ronnie, The Last Song. Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man." A smile appeared on my face,

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem. And when Emily and Harvey do break up for good, me and Sonya are gunna be match maker experts. But until then don't pressure her." Us three boys nodded. "Good, now whoever makes in up the hill first wins." She took off I looked at Paddy. He shrugged and started walking and Lee was darting up the hill after her.

"It's to hot to run." Paddy complained.

"Yup. Where do you think Charlie got all of those movie and TV couples at?" I asked.

"I dunno. When she's home she's says that she stays in her room and watches movies and TV seasons." He shrugged. We slowly made are way up the hill, then we got the courage to run the rest of the way to Sonya's house. Emily, Sonya, Lee, and Charlie were waiting for us.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked us.

"Down the hill..." Paddy said. Lee smirked and Emily rolled her eyes,

"You don't say?!" Emily smirked sarcastically. "C'mon, let's go." We started walking to the mall. The mall managed to make it a place guys can like too... Because they added a video game room... And store. The girls like going because they can shop and stuff... Us guys go, for the video games. It's not a video game room that has little kids games... No. It's a place with violent games, adventure games. Sometimes the girls come in and start playing. I don't like playing with Charlie because she always beats me... I will never admit that though.

"Where are you guys gunna go?" Sonya asked us.

"Video room." Lee shrugged. Paddy and I nodded in agreement.

"Where are you guys gunna go?" Paddy asked.

"American Eagle, Hibbet Sports, Dick's Sporting Goods, and Bath and Body Works." Charlie said. Then she smirked, "Video Room."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"American Eagle is the only place the Emily will wear their jean shorts, and Sonya is obsessed with their clothes. Hibbet Sports is like... Amazing. Dick's Sporting Goods is the best store ever! Bath and Body Works because that store smells good."

"Those reasons are great!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tommy!" Charlie smiled.

"I can't help the fact that I'm extremely smart." I shrugged. Emily smirked,

"This has nothing to do with your smartness, stupid."

"Your wrong I'm smart." I argued.

"You don't make any sense!" Sonya said.

"You know who doesn't make any sense? Sheldon Cooper, from the Big Bang Theory." Paddy randomly said.

"You guys are so smart." Emily smirked sarcastically.

"We know." Lee nodded, making his hat shake back and forth. Paddy looked at me with a smirk on his face and grabbed Lee's hat from his head and started running. Lee had fire in his eyes and started chasing after the red head.

"Anyways," Emily started, "The Cormack's are coming to Cleveland on Saturday and they're staying 'till Friday." Charlie and Sonya sighed. I looked back up to Lee and Paddy. They were wrestling in some random person's yard. I jogged over to where Lee had Paddy pinned to the yard, with his hat in his left hand, while he was using his right hand to hold Lee down. I snuck up behind Lee, grabbed his hat and started running.

* * *

**LEE'S POV**

What is with those too and trying to steal my hat? I quickly jumped up, off of Paddy, possibly kicking his pair, while getting up. "Oh God!" He grunted. I ran off, toward Tommy. Ever since Tommy turned eleven, lost all the baby fat, and he got really athletic. He only plays soccer. But he could easily play more sports. He's fast too. But I caught up to him, and was right on his tail. That's when I grabbed the back of his blue tee shirt, and yanked him to the left, into the grass. After tussling for about two minutes, and Sonya, Charlie, Emily, and Paddy passed us. I finally pinned Tommy to the ground, it was the same way with Paddy. He let go of the hat and covered up his parts

"I'll give you the hat, just don't kick my balls." I smirked, took the hat, and put it over my dark brown hair. I got off of Tommy. He sat up and we jogged to catch up with Sonya, Paddy, Emily and Charlie. That's when the mall came into sight.

"So the Cormack's are coming, huh? Paddy asked.

"Yup, all six of them..." Emily sighed.

"What are their names, again?"

"Keegan, Ashlyn, Hope, Kyle, Elizabeth, and Noah." Emily sighed,

"Well, ya don't seem very excited." Tommy shrugged.

"As much as I love them, having a two year old, like Noah, is not what I enjoy." Emily shrugged. Emily loves kids, except for the ones who cry a lot, and are annoying.

"What's wrong with Noah?" Sonyed asked, curiously.

"He can't sleep through the night, he cries a lot, yells a lot, and is so mean."

"You can be 'sick' and live with me." Charlie offered and smiled.

"Oh Charlie, as much as I love you, I would rather deal with them, instead of Herbie." Emily shrugged.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed, "Live with Sonya."

"I can't live with Sonya." Emily sighed.

"Oh yeah," Charlie remembered, "Sawyer hates you."

"Please, Sawyer hates everybody." I said.

"It's not Sawyer's fault that he is a twelve year old hater of everybody." Sonya said.

"You could ignore Sawyer and just pretend Sean's the only on there." Charlie pointed out.

"Sean's pretty dang awesome." Emily said.

"I like Sean, because he's actually thinks me and Sonya should be dating." I said.

"The first two Stallworth's are just likable." Tommy pointed out, "When Sawyer, is just full of nothing but hate."

"Sounds about right." Sonya nodded.

"Okay, You can't stay with Sonya, how about you stay with Tommy?" Charlie said.

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

I was trying very hard to find a place for Emily to stay. But every where there is a sibling, or dog, that just doesn't like her, or she doesn't like them. Liam Millcreek is one of those people who talks too much... And the seven year old has a crush on Emily. That's why she doesn't go there. Penny the Samoyed, Tommy's dog, doesn't like Emily because she 'hogs' Tommy. Sawyer Stallworth, the boy who doesn't like anybody, that explains enough. Herbie Mayhence, one of the most annoying brother's on this earth, and I got stuck with him. I don't blame Emily for not wanting to stay. And Callum Fulbright, the 'baby' of the Fulbright family. Who gets away with everything. "Sorry Emily, looks like your gunna be stuck at home." I sighed.

"I've already realized that." She smirked.

"I really don't understand why Penny doesn't like you." Tommy broke in.

"I really think it was that time when I came in your house when you didn't answer and I thought you were dead. And she like attacked me." Tommy shrugged,

"That might be it."

"Anyways." Paddy started.

"Anyways what?" Sonya asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get off the subject."

"Oh I know!" Emily exclaimed, "Our older siblings are taking a 'break'." When she said our I'm pretty sure she met Gilligan, Drilovsky, Fulbright.

"What do ya thinks gunna happen?" Tommy asked, obviously not knowing that his older brother was having relationship problems.

"I think, in the end everything will be back to normal. But during it, everyone's gunna go crazy. I mean party." Emily smirked.

"High school party? Or immature party?" Paddy asked.

"Both." Emily said. "But the twist is, Nigel and Rachel are still together, and Patton and Fanny are still together. Secretly."

"Great, so you guys get the happy siblings who are still in a relationship, and then I got Hoagie. Who's gunna be in a crap mood."

"Yeahh... Well seems like a personal problem." Paddy joked.

"I can just ignore him." Tommy shrugged. The mall came into sight.

"Ya know who's really hot?" Emily asked randomly.

"Josh Hutcherson." I said.

"Alexander Ludwig." Sonya put in.

"Tommy Gilligan." Tommy joked.

"I wasn't thinking any of them. I was thinking about Dustin Lynch." Emily smiled.

"Well if we're talking country boys then Luke Bryan is my man candy." I added. Luke Bryan is the best singer ever. And he's absolutely amazingly hot.

"Hunter Hayes, beats both of them." Sonya added.

"No he does not!" Emily yelled.

"Tommy Gilligan beats all of them!" Broke in.

"Shut up," Paddy said, covering Tommy's mouth, "Where were me and Lee on your guy's list?" He asked.

"Right after Josh Hutcherson." I turned around and looked at my green eyed boyfriend.

"What number's Josh Hutcherson?" Tommy asked.

"Two." I answered.

"Who's number one?" Paddy asked.

"Luke Bryan." I sighed. "But, your still number one on my personality list." I smiled.

"No one really cares about personality." Lee whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I do." I smiled, grabbing Paddy's hand. He grabbed my hand back,

"Yeahhhh." He said joking sarcastically.

"C'mon, the mall's right there. The faster we move, the faster we get into the mall, which is air conditioned." Sonya pointed out.

"Yeah, lets go," Tommy lifted up his arms, "I'm sweating though my shirt." He was wearing a blue, red and orange Gallager soccer shirt.

"That's a nice fact Tommy." Emily smirked sarcastically.

* * *

**Okay end of chapter three! I decided on blue red and orange for Gallager's colors, and I decided they would be the Gallager Flames. I deleted my Questions thing because I was asked to move it to my profile, but I didn't see a point in that, considering I had already decided. But anyways, next chapter will be about Lee, Paddy, Tommy, Charlie, Emily, and Sonya at the mall, where they find something of interest. Nigel and Alex have a talk. And Kuki gets a job to get her mind off Wally! So that's what to expect! And tell me what you think by reviewing. Please review!**


	4. Alex's Crush

**Chapter four! I'll save my talking for the end.**

**I don't own the KND or Charlie and Emily.**

* * *

**NIGEL'S POV**

Alex and I were sitting on our cream colored couch, watching Spongebob. It's still kind of hard to believe, that I've been back from the GKND for about a year. And in between that I found out I had a brother, I got a girlfriend, and I've made it through my first year of high school. It was hard catching up, starting with fifth grade, but I managed to do it. And if I manage to keep my grades high, I'll graduate on time. I looked over at Alex, who was in the recliner, and he was looking back at me. "I have a problem." he sighed.

"What's the problem?" I asked him.

"I have a crush." He sighed. I couldn't help but smile,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I don't know how to ask her out."

"Annd what are you saying?"

"I need your help on dating advice."

"Alex, you're five." I smirked.

"Well, I'm in love!" I rolled my eyes. I was in love with Lizzie. When I was ten. He's five. And I don't even think I was in love with Lizzie.

"Uhh Okay," I sighed, "What's her name?" I asked him. He smiled, like he was in a daze,

"Isabella."

"Describe her."

"Curly Brown hair, hazel green eyes, nice, pretty, sweet, smart." He was still in that daze.

"Just ask her to go out with you." I shrugged.

"What did you do when you asked Rachel out?"

"I did something that you can't do." He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out,

"Blah!"

"Just ask her out." I shrugged.

"It's that easy?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"So on tomorrow, on Friday, I just go in there and ask Isabella out?" He goes to a summer camp about every other week in the summer. Probably because he gets tired of being with me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay, but if I fail, I'll blame you for my depression." He got up and walked out of the living room.

"Depression?!" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Look it up in the dictionary!" Alex ended as he walked up stairs. Wow... My five year old brother is in love. It's kind of hard to process that. Alex Uno, long, curly brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin (because it's summer, if it wasn't he'd be as pale as me.) is in love with a girl. Ohh... Kids grow up too fast.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

As we walked into the air conditioned mall, it was a sudden relief. It was so hot outside, and it's so cool in here. "Well... We're goin' to the game room." Paddy nodded.

"Okay, we'll get ya when we're done." I said. And we went our separate ways. As we were walking through the mall we saw a huge sign on the wall. We walked up to it. And me Sonya and Charlie read the sign in our head. The sign said, 'Come to the Cleveland Fair! Come down to ride some rides. And Come on Friday to see our special show, featuring Blake Shelton, Miranda Lambert, Luke Bryan, Dustin Lynch, and Hunter Hayes.' Charlie Sonya and I looked at each other for about five seconds before we started screaming. "Look at the bottom!" I said once we were done screaming, of course. The bottom said 'Fourteen years and younger get in free.'

"We have to go!" Sonya smiled.

"And with our skills, we can get back stage and meet them!" Charlie smiled evilly.

"Okay, we should start before my mom worried and calls the police." Sonya joked. She was joking about the police part. But her mom is protective. We walked to Hibbet Sports first, where I got purple running shorts and a pair of Purple and Orange sneakers. Which I was really excited about, because they were on sale, and they had my size, and they were purple and orange! That's like... the best thing ever!

"Okay. Lets go we should hurry, so we can make a plan to meet you know who..." Charlie rushed.

"Okay." Sonya nodded, and we walked, quickly, to American Eagle. Where we were strangely greeted by Kuki Sanban.

"Welcome to American Eagle!" She smiled.

"Uhh, hey Kuki." Charlie said, slowly.

"Well, we are gunna go buy stuff." Sonya smiled. And walked away. And Charlie followed her, and looked back at me,

"You comin'?" She asked.

"Nah, I gotta talk to Kuki 'bout somethin'. You guys go ahead." I nodded. Charlie looked at me with a weird expression, then shrugged and went to look at shorts.

"What's up Emily?" Kuki asked, in her usual happy, cheery kinda way.

"Uh-" I started. She didn't really know how to ask about Wally, without her getting upset. "I heard about, you and Wally." I spit out.

"Yeah," she looked down, in a depressed kind of way. "But I guess things happen, Wally's actually the reason I got a job. To get my mind off of him." She looked back up.

"Kuki, I know the last thing you want is a fourteen year old telling you about your love life," I started, "But I've been with Harvey on and off for quite a long time. And I care about him, I really do. But he has put me through Hell and back. But like I said, I care about him." Kuki nodded, knowing about their relationship, through Rachel. "But Wally. He tries and he really loves you. And he tries, so hard to be romantic. But... It's Wally, he's always struggled with, romance." I ended.

"Emily, I know where your coming from, but Wally is just... Complicated." Kuki mumbled.

"You think I don't know that? All teenage boys are complicated." I smirked, hoping to cheer up Kuki just a little bit. Kuki smiled back,

"Tell me about it. But how do you know what Wally thinks of me?" The Asian girl asked.

"I live with Patton, he comes home mumbling about how much Wally talks about you." Emily smiled. Kuki all of a sudden glimmer of hope in her violet eyes.

"Really?" She asked with glee and her voice.

"Oh heck yeah." Emily shrugged, "But anyways, I really think that you should give Wally a chance to explain himself." She ended.

"Emily, be honest... Did Wally tell you do this, or Patton? Are you gunna go talk to Abby about Hoagie?" Kuki asked worriedly.

"No, but Patton told me about Rachel's idea of a 'break' for you guys." I answered honestly, but I didn't exactly give exact details, like that Nigel and Rachel and Nigel, As a couple, along with Patton told me. But I got the idea to talk to Kuki on her own.

"Okay," Kuki started saying, "I'll think about talking to Wally."

"Awesome!" I smiled, "And by the way, I'd like it better if you'd work at Starbucks." I said. Charlie and Sonya a came up behind me with a bag in both Sonya and Charlie's right hand.

"We bought shorts." Sonya smiled.

"No kidding." I smiled sarcastically. Charlie went up next to Kuki, and smiled,

"I just helped pay your paycheck." Kuki looked at her,

"I appreciate it." Kuki smiled.

"Well, I said, we have to hurry." I said.

"Just in time, too!" Kuki smiled, she looked at her phone, "End of my shift."

"Bye Kuki!" We all said goodbye and left. We walked out of American Eagle and started toward the best smelling store... Ever- Bath and Body Works.

* * *

_~By The Video Room~_

"Die you stupid Man-killing turd!" Paddy yelled at the game him, Tommy and Paddy were playing. Paddy and Tommy kept shooting at the plane that held the man killer and his army in. While Lee kept shooting at the rest of the man killers army who were driving next to them, trying to kill them.

"Die!" Tommy yelled. The three boys were being rather loud. They have caused a few people to walk out of the game room, annoyed. But considering they were spending a lot of money on tokens, to keep the game going, the manager didn't say anything. When they were close to running out of tokens, one of the boys (they took turns) would run to get more. And this was the first game, they picked up, and have been playing ever since, they got to the mall.

Outside the video room was Wally Beetles, Patton Drilovsky, and Hoagie Gilligan. (Nigel was at home with Alex.) the three boys looked at the room Paddy, Lee, and Tommy were in. "That's Kinda sad..." Patton sighed. The boys nodded in agreement.

"But Hoagie's related to one." Wally smirked.

"That's not my fault." Hoagie glared, "But you gotta give it to Tommy, be has gotten better." He stated.

"Oh heck yeah!" Patton said.

"Yeah, Tommy changed drastically. Like he gave up, 'The Tommy'." Wally stated.

"And is athletic." Patton added.

"Yeah, you're brother has gotten a lot better." Wally nodded.

"This is totally off topic," Hoagie started, "But my mom actually started dating again."

"Seriously? With who?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, with this guy. Brian Nixon, there going on their third date tonight." Hoagie stated. Patton was sucked into his own thoughts,

"Nixon... Nixon, that name sounds really familiar."

"He has a daughter, Annabeth, she's five years younger than us."

"I trained Annabeth!" Patton said, a little quieter, they were in public, and they can't have kids knowing about the TND.

"Really?" Hoagie asked surprised.

"Yeah, she was one heck of a girl. Training in hand to hand combat, and heavy weaponry. Determined too." he whispered. Then he looked at Wally, "If you guys were in training together, she would've torn you to pieces." Patton said. "And if eventually, she does become your step sister, you would be lucky, if she likes you." he looked at Hoagie.

"Why if she likes me?" Hoagie asked.

"I had to break up a few fights between her and this other kid. But the other kid was a jerk and was asking for it."

"Oh, I uhh, have never met her." Hoagie said.

"Well, you need to meet her." Patton said, "I'm also pretty sure her and Ally Jay are friends." He ended.

* * *

**Okay, so I obviously cannot keep up with the review's on my fanfic's, so I'll PMing you back, unless your a guest, so then I'll reply on my fanfic but other than that, I will start PMing, next chapter. But onto the important stuff, Hoagie's mom and the dating, will be a big part of this fanfic and my next fanfic, so look for that. Next chapter will have Rachel and Fanny and Abby and Kuki in it. Also I'm hoping to get some 1x362 in too. And Annabeth will be introduced, and so much more! So make sure to read! I'm also working on the one-shot archive, and the GilliganxNixon family thing too.**

**To Divachick86, I really love writing for Julie, Ally Jay, Emily, Charlie, All the Mayhence's and every other OC you let me use, and I couldn't thank you enough For that and the reviews!**

**To my guest reviewer: I will REALLY try to get 1x362 in the next chapter I promise! And It means a lot to me that my fanfic is one of your favorites! Thanks!**


	5. The first plan

**Welcome to part five! I will save my talking for the end.**

**No, I still don't own the KND, or Charlie and Emily and Ally Jay.**

* * *

_~McKenzie Household~_

"Who knew being here without Harvey, Mom, or Dad would be so boring?" Maddy McKenzie, stated, not taking her eyes off the TV. Rachel looked at her younger sister,

"Would you rather have Harvey here, to fight with?" The two youngest McKenzie's don't get along at all. They always fight.

"Yeah, I can't fight with you 'cause you didn't do anything."

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Rachel looked at her sister's bright blue eyes.

"Uhh... I could could to Kendall's and you can hang out with your girls." Maddy suggested.

"I dunno, Mads."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked, "C'mon, let me call Kendall, please." Maddy begged.

"Fine." Rachel gave in. And pulled her phone out of her shorts, when she doesn't have pockets she puts her phone in her shorts, and texted Abby, Fanny, and Kuki, _"My house Tonight? Bring stuff to sleep with."_ She sent the message and focused back on the TV. Rachel wasn't even paying attention to what her blonde sister was watching, Rachel was to busy trying to think of a way to talk to Kuki and Abby about Wally and Hoagie. She didn't need to talk to Fanny, her and Patton were still secretly dating, along with Rachel and Nigel. Her phone vibrated and interrupted her train of thought. She pulled her phone out and looked too see who it was. It was Fanny Fulbright, the girl who could help Rachel with this little project.

_"Yeah, sure what time?" _Fanny texted her. Rachel texted her back,

"Now." She waited a few seconds before her phone vibrated with messages from Fanny Fulbright and Abby Lincoln. Abby's message said,

_"Sounds good. What time does Abby have to be there?" Rachel looked at the text, and decided,_

_"How bout 5:30-6?" _She texted back. Then Rachel looked at the text message from Fanny, which said,

"Uhh, okay? I'll be over in a little bit." Rachel smiled, and out her phone away. She thought about Kuki. And wondered why she hadn't texted her yet. But her thoughts broke when Maddy came down stairs with a purple duffle bag,

"Kendall said I could come over right now." She smiled. "So, you go ahead and party it up, and I'll come home tomorrow."

"Uhh, okay," Rachel started, "You want me to walk you over there?" The teenage girl asked.

"I thought you had people coming over?" Maddy asked.

"When Fanny gets here, we can walk you over." Rachel offered. Maddy thought about it for a minute and realized that she could want to talk to Patton or Emily about KND or TND stuff. So Maddy nodded,

"Sure." Right after she said that the door opened and Fanny Fulbright walked in, wearing a green tank top with a Gallager softball shirt, with the sleeves and most of the sides cut off, over the tank top, and orange jean shorts. And her curly red hair was in a ponytail with her bang being held back by a green headband.

"Hey guys." Fanny greeted while smiling.

"Hey, Fanny." Rachel smiled. While Maddy looked at her sister,

"Can we leave now, Rach?" Maddy tapped her foot, impatiently.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said, "Fanny, just throw your bag on the couch." Fanny shrugged and tossed her green bag onto the couch.

"So where are we taking Maddy?" Fanny asked.

"Drilovsky's." Rachel said. Maddy made a kissy face,

"And you can see your Booyyyfrieennd." Maddy said in a sing song way.

"Shut up." Fanny said, as her freckled face turned pink.

"Nahh... I'm good." Maddy joked. Fanny looked at her and smiled, then looked at Rachel,

"Are we gunna leave or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Lets go." Rachel said. The three girls walked door the door and started down the side walk to the Drilovsky's house. The walk was very quite, Once they got to the door, Maddy knocked, and Kendall answered,

"Hey, Maddy!... Hey brother's girlfriend, hey best friends sister." She smiled And moved out of the way for the three of them to walk in. The three girls walked in. Patton, Emily, Ally Jay, Sonya, and Charlie were on the couch staring at the TV. But the TV was off. Maddy and Kendall ran upstairs while Fanny as Rachel looked at each other with a confused look on both of their faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Fanny asked.

"Whoever touches the remote first, loses." Patton said, getting up from the couch and walking over to his girlfriend.

"That sounds pretty stupid." The red head pointed out. Patton kissed her on the lips, and Fanny enveloped the kiss and put her hands around his neck, and Patton put his hands around her waist, and they stayed like that for about five minutes. During that time, Ally Jay's nose was squished up in disgust, while Rachel, Sonya, Charlie, and Emily smirked At the couple and Ally Jay's reaction. Once they were done Emily broke the silence,

"I talked to Kuki about Wally."

"What she say?" Rachel hit Fanny and Patton on the back, to get them focused.

"She said that she would think about it." Emily shrugged.

"What's 'it' mean?" Patton asked his dark eyed, sister.

"She'll think about talking to Wally." Emily answered.

"Wait." Ally Jay started, "What's going on?" She asked. Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Abby and Kuki are mad at Hoagie and Wally, so we," She was indicating her and Fanny, "Have to create a plan to get them back together." The blonde finished.

"Ohh... Okay." Ally Jay nodded, "Go on."

"Okay, Kuki is really close... Now Abby..." Fanny drifted off in thought.

"Tell Abby, NOT, to get back together with Hoagie." Charlie suggested.

"Charlie, the goal is to get them TOGETHER." Sonya pointed out.

"But if you guys tell Abby to do one thing, she'll do the opposite."

"Reverse psychology," Patton started, "That's good."

"How are we supposed to get in Abby's head?" Fanny asked, busting everyone's bubble, thinking they had a great plan.

"Talk in third person." Ally Jay suggested. All the kids in the room smirked.

"Or, figure out why Abby fell in love with Hoagie in the first place, then point those things out to her." Sonya suggested.

"Thats what we have to do." Fanny nodded.

"I'll text Nigel, have him have a party at his place, and you and Nigel could tell Wally and Hoagie, that your working on it." Rachel said. "Thanks for taking Maddy of my hands guys," Rachel said, "Bye!" Rachel said goodbye, along with Fanny and they walked back to the McKenzie house.

Once they were at the house the girls sat on the couch and changed the TV channel to, Family Guy. Rachel sat cross legged on the couch facing Fanny, while Fannahead her legs out straight, facing Rachel. "Why'd you fall in love with Patton?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh... Personality, looks." Fanny said.

"When you'd realize it?" Rachel asked,

_"Numbuh Sixty!" Yelled a frizzy red headed girl, stomping through Arctic Base to find a certain black haired Drill Sargent. He was training four cadets. One girl and and three boys to be exact. One boy was very tan, and he had long, black hair and malachite green eyes. Another boy had chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, he was tan, but not as tan as the other boy. Then the last boy, the smallest out of all four of them had light brown hair, almost a dirty blonde, and Very dark brown eyes, almost black. Then the girl had curly blonde hair, up in a ponytail, sea blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. And she looked like the most confident one there. And that's good, they need more girls in the Kids Next Door like that. Numbuh Eighty Six stomped up to Numbuh Sixty and yelled, "What are you doing?"_

_He looked over at her, "My job!"_

_"Well, if you stupid boy, really were doing your job, we wouldn't be having the conversation now would we?" She was still yelling._

_"I sent the files to Moonbase this morning." He lied, just get her out of Arctic Base. He was in the middle of training, after all._

_"Uhh, no you didn't Numbuh Sixty, Sir." Numbuh Fifty Three informed. Patton turned around a glared,_

_"I have it under control Fifty Three!" He yelled._

_"Ha! So your little Arctic Guards aren't smart enough to follow up with your little plan, eyy, Numbuh Sixty?" Fanny smirked._

_"I think training these cadets is a little more important than some stupid forms!" Patton snapped._

_"Yeah right, I bet these cadets are helpless right now, with the way your training them."_

_"Yeah right, I bet Annabeth could make Numbuh Four break out into a sweat."_

_"You think that little girl could win against Numbuh Four?!"_

_"No, but she would work Numbuh Four."_

_"Stop betting on my sectors skills." A bald British eleven year old boy, walked in._

_"Hey Numbuh One, how's life treatin' ya?" Patton greeted, friendly._

_"Just fine." He replied back._

_"So what bring you here, to Arctic Base?" Patton asked._

_"If any if these Cadets end up in my sector, I would like to know their strengths."_

_"Well, they are missing precious training time, considering someone just barged into Arctic Base looking for something, that I clearly had under control." Patton growled lowly, looking right into Fanny's emerald green eyes."_

_"It wouldn't be a problem if ya sent it to Moonbase!" Fanny yelled._

_"Numbuh Fifty Three, go into my office and get the yellow envelope labeled, Cadet Forms." Patton ordered. Numbuh Fifty Three nodded and ran into Numbuh Sixty's office, not wanting to make him, or Numbuh Eighty Six, even angrier. Numbuh Fifty Three came back out to the Cadet Training Area, with the yellow envelope. He respectfully handed it to Patton, who thanked him by smiling and nodding. "Here, there should be about twenty four forms in there, with the cadets name and what they're training for." He handed the envelope to Fanny, Nicely. "And I should've gotten it to Moonbase earlier, my bad." He kind of apologized._

_"Darn, right you should have." She Snatched the envelope out if his hands and and walked away._

_"Seriously? I just respectfully gave you the forms and kinda apologized and you do that?" She sighed and turned around,_

_"Okay, you're right. I may have been a bit of a Butthole. But now that I have had a moment to think about it, I wanna watch you train the cadets."_

_"But I thought forms were REALLY important." He gapsed, sarcastically. Fanny gave him a begging kind of look. "But if you really want to, you can."_

_"... Thanks." She smiled. He nodded,_

_"Line it up cadets!" He called in his military voice. The Cadets lined up, at his command in girl, to boy order._

_The blonde, girl was first. Then the boy with the malachite green eyes. Then they boy with chocolate brown hair. Then the smallest one, with the really dark brown eyes. "Go ahead and introduce yourself, and what your training for. You want in her good side." Patton nodded at the girl to go first. She stepped out of line, in front of the boys,_

_"Annabeth Nixon, hand to hand combat and Heavy Weaponry." She smiled, her eyes literally, shined. Patton nodded for the boy with black hair to go. The boy stepped out of line,_

_"Percy Pike, Hand to Hand Combat and Heavy Weaponry." He stepped back, and Patton had the next boy come up,_

_"Easton Marks, Stealth Tactics and Fierce Combat." Easton stepped back, and Patton signaled for the next boy to come up,_

_"Sean Oakly, stealth tactics and fierce combat." He stepped back._

_"Okay, let's start training!" Patton said. Fanny came up behind him and smiled,_

_"Guess your not so bad of a Drill Sargent after all."_

_"Uhh... Thanks?" She walked away to her ship... As she got there she started thinking,_

_'Do you have feelings for- no, you can't, boys are stupid. But yet you have feeling for that tan, dark haired Drill Sargent. No you don't, boys are stupid!'_

_It was like the same voice was arguing in her mind, but Fanny new the truth, she was beginning to have feelings for Patton Drilovsky._

"We were eleven, and I went down to Arctic Base to yell at him, because he didn't send the cadet reports to Moonbase, so I could get them into the decommissioning computer, so we know when to decommission them. And when I was yelling at him, I noticed his dark, voluptuous, brown eyes." She said dreamily and started drifting off, until she snapped back into reality, "Ughh, I'm starting to sound like a fangirl, fangirling over One Direction."

"Back, to what your were saying!" Rachel Burst out.

"Okay, then after his eyes, I realized his combat boots, and that's a HUGE turn on." Fanny pointed out.

"Yeah, when your name is Fanny Fulbright. But go on." Rachel smiled.

"Okay," Fanny started up again, "Then he apologized, because he didn't get the forms to Moonbase, but I was the one being being an a-hole." They say a-hole, instead of cursing, the just use the first letter of the first word if it's a two word, if its one word then they just change the first letter. "And a man who apologizes, when the woman's being an a-hole, is just engaging." Fanny started to drift away again. Rachel rolled her brown eyes and snapped her fingers,

"Stop doin' that!" She yelled. The green eyed girl looked at her best friend,

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about hand-cuffing Abby and Hoagie together!" Rachel contemplated for a moment,

"That's a good idea," she smiled evilly. "But my Dad doesn't just lay his hand cuffs around his house, willy nilly." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, looked at the kitchen table. And tell me that there are not hand cuffs there." Fanny rolled her eyes. She's been here for thirty minutes and she knows, while Rachel lives here and still hasn't noticed them.

"Ahh," Rachel sighed, "It's good to have smart friends." She smiled.

"You don't have to be smart to see that there are hand cuffs on the table." The red head slowly said.

"Shhhh." Rachel got up from the couch and jogged to the table, where luckily, the handcuffs and key were laying there, for the whole worlds to see. She grabbed both of the objects and threw them at Fanny, "Catch!" The freckled face girl, caught the hand cuffs, but not the tiny key.

"Why would you throw a tiny key, with giant hand cuffs?" Fanny asked.

"Fanny, we are starters on the Lady Flames softball team, and you can't catch a KEY?!"

"Well, for a pitcher, ya didn't throw very well!" She said back. "And I guess we could hand cuff them together, and not un- cuff them until we find the key."

"I agree." Rachel stated. But we have to get the guys to go somewhere so we can accidentally hand cuff the two together." She pointed out.

"Burger King." Fannh suggested.

"Why Burger King?"

"Hoagie will eat anything, Patton and Nigel will do whatever we say, because we're smart when it comes to this stuff, and as long as Wally is close to Kuki, he's fine." Fanny pointed out. Rachel, looked at the ceiling.

"How do you know this stuff?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I think too much, get distracted easily, and have WAAY to much time on my hands." Fanny answered.

* * *

**I think that was a good place to end a chapter, I guess. Some 362x86 friendship in there. but, anyways what will happen next, how will Rachel and Fanny handcuff Abby and Hoagie together, will they think of a plan to get Wally and Hoagie together, what's happening T the Drilovsky household and who will touch the remote first? That last one was kinda off, but that will be in the next chapter. Anyways Reveiws make me happy along with my readers and making me happy, means I'll update sooner!**


	6. The Gilligan Boy's Surprise

**Welcome to part 6! As usual, I'm going to save my talking for the end.**

**No, I still do not own the KND. I also do not own Charlie or Emily.**

* * *

~McKenzie Household~

Four Girls were sitting all around the living room. Abby Lincoln, was sitting in a beanbag teal she brought downstairs. Kuki Sanban, was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. While Fanny Fulbright was sitting on the left side of the tan colored couch, Sitting cross legged. Then Rachel McKenzie, the owner of The house, was sitting on the right side of the couch. She was also sitting cross legged. Rachel's phone went off and Abby looked at her,

"Who was that?" Rachel smirked,

"Your mom."

"Shut up!" Abby smiled and shook her head.

"Has anybody else noticed, that we have no life?" Fanny asked randomly.

"We do too have li-" Kuki started, "Yeah, we have no life." She agreed.

"How 'bout we go have no life at Burger King?" Rachel suggested.

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"I'm hungry." Rachel shrugged.

"Can't argue with that logic." Abby smirked sarcastically. The girls go up from where they were sitting and walked outside, into the massive heat wave. "Ugghhh." Fanny winced at the sunlight.

"I dunno 'bout you guys but I'm driving." Rachel said and ran back inside to grab her car keys. Fanny walked over to the silver, four door, Jeep Wrangler. And tried and succeeded at opening the door. Fanny slowly looked at Abby and Kuki,

"Didn't even lock the car." She rolled her eyes. And hopped in the passenger seat, while Abby and Kuki got in the back. Rachel came back out and saw them in the car,

"How did you get in there?" She asked, while getting on the drivers side and starting the car.

"You left it unlocked, idiot." Fanny said.

"That's a darn good way to get your car stolen." Kuki pointed out.

"At least I know HOW to drive and HAVE a car." Rachel smirked, pulling out of the drive way.

"I swear, Mushi manipulated my drivers test." Kuki threw her hands up in defense.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, girl." Abby laughed. Rachel turned the radio on, to country music. Abby winced and yelled,

"You're killin' Abby's ears with that music!" Rachel got an evil look on her face. If Rachel couldn't stand one thing, it's when people trash her country music. She turned the radio up even louder, and yelled,

"Wanna take that back about country music?!" She smiled.

"Never!" Abby yelled back. But lucky for her they pulled into Burger King and parked. Rachel looked everyone in, and kept the music playing and was still smiling. Fanny looked at her,

"As much as I love country music, we need to get the plan goin'." She said, so only her and Rachel Could hear. Abby and Kuki were too busy covering their ears and screaming to hear them anyways. Rachel took her key out of the ignition and unlocked all of the doors. Abby and Kuki slowly uncovered their ears, and got out... Just as the boys pulled in the parking lot. Rachel, Abby, Kuki, and Fanny were already close to the door, and they were about to walk in, but the four boys, Patton Drilovsky, Nigel Uno, Wally Beetles, and Hoagie Gilligan. Hoagie walked up to his dark skinned girlfriend and put his arm around her,

"Hey, love." And he smiled that goofy smile of his. Abby had to look away to keep from smiling. She grabbed his pale arm and took it off her shoulder,

"Did Abby say you could touch her?"

"Well, I did anyways." He still had the goofy smile on his face. Fanny quietly pulled the hand cuffs out of her pocket. Her and Rachel, still hadn't found the key. Abby and Hoagies arms were close enough together that Fanny, could easily hand cuff them together. She snuck up I behind then and put the cuffs around their hands and locked it, before one of them could say anything.

"What did you just do?" The dark skinned girl asked, with anger in her voice.

"What did I do?" Fanny asked, innocently. Abby lifted up left right hand, which also brought up Hoagie's left hand.

"I thought I hand cuffed Rachel and Nigel!" Fanny lied.

"Fanny-"

"I'm color blind!" Fanny yelled. She didn't do very well under pressure.

"I'd still be black and Rachel would still be white even of you were color blind!" Abby yelled. Then pointed out, "It's not racist when I say it."

"I don't know why your so upset." Hoagie said, looking at Abby.

"Abby has to be next to you." She replied.

"Your living the dream, of millions of girls." Hoagie smiled. Patton, Wally, Nigel, Fanny, Kuki, and Rachel smirked. Patton put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"It's true." Hoagie threw his hands up, which jerked Abby's right hand up.

"Okay, this was hilarious, now give Abby the key." Abby said.

"Well..." Rachel said. Her and Fanny were looking at their shoes.

"Lets just go back to my house and I can pick the lock." Hoagie suggested. Everyone agreed. Rachel, Kuki, Wally and Nigel rode in the Wrangler. And Hoagie drove the truck, with Abby in the passenger seat leaning over the console so he could drive. And Patton and Fanny rode in the back. Patton tried to convince Hoagie to let him drive, but Hoagie doesn't let anybody drive his truck except him. Once they got to the house and opened the door they saw that Charlie, Emily, Sonya, Lee, and Paddy in the living room. But not Tommy. When Charlie, Sonya, and Emily saw Abby and Hoagie hand cuffed together, they laughed historically. But Charlie managed to get out,

"Or handcuffing them together is fine too!" She laughed. Once the three of them stopped laughing they got all serious.

"Where's Tommy?" Hoagie asked.

"Uhh..." Paddy started.

"He's upstairs." Lee continued

"Because he thinks he heard your mom, Uhhh.." Charlie tried to finish.

"He thinks she was crying." Sonya slowly finished.

"Oh..." Hoagie said. "Uhh, you think I should go make sure they're okay?" He asked. Emily's eyes got huge,

"It's the least you could do! She only birthed you! And carried you in her womb for nine miserable months! The least you could do is make sure she's okay!" Hoagie nodded and jogged upstairs, practically dragging Abby along. First he ran to his room and grabbed a pair of light blue Beats and pulled out his light blue phone case, and plugged the Beats in and handed it to Abby,

"Here, listen to music, loudly." He commanded. She nodded, and tried not to be complicated. she put on the Beats and started to play music. He walked into his Moms room, still dragging Abby along. He found Tommy leaning against the bathroom door knocking. Hoagie ran over to his tall, thin, auburn haired brother,

"What's going on?" Tommy wasn't focused on his brother, he was looking at the handcuffs attached to Hoagie and Abby.

"What happened?" he asked, off topic.

"Fanny hand cuffed us together," He said, "But what's going on with Mom?"

"When we got here, I heard crying upstairs and came up but she won't open the door or talk." He sighed. Hoagie knocked on the door,

"Mom, c'mon open the door!" It was silent, "C'mon, ya gotta answer. We're your only kids." That's when it just came out. You could hear the bawling. Tommy grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door, but it was locked. That's when Tommy lost it,

"Mom, open the freaking door!" She was still bawling in the bathroom. "Open, the damn door!" She still didn't open the door. That's when Hoagie yelled,

"God dammit, Mom! Open the damn door!" The were both pounding at the door, vigorously. Betty Gilligan finally opened the door. The boys ran Into the big bathroom. Hoagie stuck his arm as close to the door as possible and shut the door as much as he could, leaving Abby outside, listening to music. She was sitting on the toilet lid, her face was extremely red, and tears were running down her face. Tommy slowly sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and Hoagie had to stand by the door.

"Mom," Tommy slowly spoke, "What's going on?" She sighed, shakily. Hoagie noticed that she was holding a white stick in her hand. He looked at Tommy, who had also noticed it. Hoagie looked at his Mom and waited a few moments before he spoke,

"Are you pregnant?" Betty started tearing up again as she nodded, yes.

* * *

**Wow, way to end a chapter! But anyways I really didn't expect to write that, but it came to my mind, and I found it perfect. But tell me what you think! I'm not sure what chapter, but I mentioned that Betty had been dating Brian Nixon. And him and his daughter will be in the next chapter. Next chapter will be long! or, at least I plan on it. Review? Please. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! **


	7. One of Two Make Ups

**Chapter seven! I'll be saving my talking for the end, so enjoy this chapter and **

**I don't own the KND or Charlie and Emily.**

* * *

_~Gilligan Household~_

Two tall, thin, blue eyed, and auburn haired brothers sat in the bathroom looking at their Mother in shock, anger, and confusion. Tommy, the younger brother spoke up first, "So, uhh... Are you sure? Shouldn't you go see a doctor or somethin'?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure, I've taken for tests and they all came back positive." the boys managed to get their mother to stop crying and talk calmly. But one question kept running through Hoagie Gilligan's mind,

"Did he force it?"

"No, we started kissing, then one thing led to another." She said.

"Are you lying?" Hoagie asked her.

"Hoagie, I wouldn't lie to when it comes to something like this." She confirmed. "I just don't know what we're going to do with it."

"Keep it, of course!" Hoagie and Tommy said at the same time.

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell Brian." She sniffled.

"How 'bout you invite Brian and Annabeth over for dinner tonight." Hoagie said. "You can call him, and we can hang out with everyone downstairs for a couple of hours." She nodded and stood up.

"Go and have fun, and I'll call him." The two boys looked at each other, as if they were looking for an answer. "Go!" She smiled, pushing the both of them out the door. When the boys got pushed out of the bathroom the door smacked Abby right in her back, back of her head, and butt. She landed on the ground, and pulled Hoagie down with her.

"Ow." Abby mumbled as she was on the blue carpeted ground.

"C'mon." Hoagie said, helping her up. "I gotta talk to you." Betty walked out of the bathroom, not paying any attention to Hoagie and Abby, Tommy did the exact same. Hoagie dragged Abby down the stairs, where Tommy was telling everybody what happened. Patton tried to approach Hoagie with asking him how he's dealing with it, and Hoagie just kept on walking and said shut up. When they got outside and no one was around, he took his light blue Beats off of her head and out them around her neck. He looked at her chocolate eyes, as if trying to read them,

"What did I do wrong?" Abby looked into his beautiful light blue eyes, and all she felt was guilt. Because he didn't do anything wrong. She just want to take the break to see what it was like living without her light skinned boyfriend. And truth is, for Abby, it sucked and she hated it. She hated not getting good night and good morning texts from him. She hated not seeing him every day. She hated not getting his giant bear hugs. But most of all, she missed how he was always there for her and comforted her in time of need. And she pushed him away. She looked at him and smiled at his blushing pink cheeks.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said taking her hat off, and and putting it back on again.

"Then why-?" Hoagie got cut off. Abby put her lips on his. She took her hat off and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was shocked and confused for a few moments, then though, 'What the heck!' And he deepened the kiss, putting his right hand around her waist. Six fourteen year old, TND operatives walked out of the front door. And the first thing they saw were the two seventeen year olds, making out.

"Ugh." Lee said scrunching up his face.

"Ugh, is right." Tommy agreed.

"Get a room!" Paddy yelled at the both of them. Why the boys were standing there disgusted, watching them kiss, even though they would do that too. While the girls stood there with smiles on their face.

"Now just Wally and Kuki." Sonya said.

"And guess who's gunna help Abby, Rachel, and Fanny get them together?" Emily asked.

"Charlie, Sonya, and Emily." Charlie sighed. Emily smiled, and petted Charlie's head,

"Oh you're so smart!" She said in her puppy voice. Charlie jerked her head away, flinging her pigtails, Right into Paddy's open mouth,

"Don't pet me." She said. While Paddy was spitting and sputtering trying to get his girlfriend's whitish blonde hair out of his mouth.

"Ya know Pigtails, If you're gunna fling hair, you could fling hair at someone else." He said.

"What you don't like tasting my hair." She joked.

"How 'bout we make a deal. You buy chocolate tasting shampoo, you can fling your hair in my mouth as much as you want." Paddy suggested. Lee looked at Sonya, and his dark brown eyes were huge,

"That is an amazing idea!" He called, a bright white smile, crossing his face. Charlie and Sonya looked at each other and rolled their eyes, not saying anything. Emily looked at her best friend, Tommy,

"You gunna tell me to get chocolate flavored shampoo?" She asked, expectanly. Tommy shook his head,

"Nah, hair isn't my ideal lunch, even if it does taste like chocolate." Emily smiled at him, and smirked,

"Yeah, okay." Hoagie and Abby broke their kiss and Hoagie looked at the fourteen year olds,

"Could you guys go have your chocolate hair conversation somewhere else? I'm tryin' to hook up with Abby."

"Well, why do you have to have your make about session in the middle of our chocolate hair conversation?" Tommy back talked his brother. Patton, Fanny, Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, and Wally walked out of the house and heard the make out part being said to Abby and Hoagie.

"That must happened!" Paddy yelled, going along with Tommy. However, Rachel, Fanny, Patton, and Nigel, were on a different subject,

"You guys made up?!" Rachel yelled. Hoagie and Abby both slowly nodded. Rachel looked at Fanny with her brown eyes, and Fanny looked at Rachel with her emerald eyes.

"YES!" Fanny yelled. They were both jumping up and down with happiness. Instead of jumping up and down like their girlfriends, Patton and Nigel just fist bumped. Wally and Hoagie knew that Nigel and Patton were still dating, and trying to get Hoagie and Abby and Wally and Kuki back together. And Wally wasn't very happy that him and Kuki weren't together yet...

* * *

**I'm kinda upset with myself, considering this wasn't longer. But I have my mind set on how the next chapter is going to go. It's mostly going to have the dinner with Gilligan's and that. But I plan on having Some Beetles in there, and Maybe some Drilovsky, and Possible some Sanban... But point is, next chapter, is going to be long. But before I go, I have a few things to say,**

**I now have a poll on my profile, for the Gilligan Baby's new name (I've already decided guy's going to be a girl) so I'd appreciate it if you would vote!**

**And also I got a request, from x0xAnimexGirlx0x to tell you guys about her fanfic. She's having heart surgery, and would really like 20 or more reviews. So please go check out her fanfic!**

**But I hope you enjoyed chapter seven, and don't forget to drop off a review!**


	8. Dinner's and one date

**Welcome to chapter eight, my lovely viewers! As usual I'll save my talking for the end.**

**I don't own the KND. And Divachick86 owns Charlie and Emily.**

* * *

The two Nixon's were driving down the road, on their way to the Gilligan's for dinner. A twelve year old girl, with sea blue eyes and blonde hair was holding a neon orange pillow pet. She looked nervously up at her dad about seven times, and they were only on the road for about two minutes. She was gripping her pillow pet for dear life. The brown haired man finally looked at his daughter,

"Why did you bring George?" He asked. George was the pillow pet, and Annabeth's favorite object in the whole universe.

"George comforts me." She replied, not looking up from her blue jeans.

"Stop being nervous. It's gunna be fine, May." He said, rubbing her shoulder. The girl let out a huge sigh as they pulled into the driveway. She steped out of passenger side of the blue Jeep Cherokee, leaving George inside. She straighted her heather grey shirt. The both of them walked up to the door Brian knocked, and a few seconds later an Auburn haired women answered the door,

"Hey, Brian." She kissed him, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Then she smiled, looked at Annabeth and stuck her hand out, "You must be Annabeth." Annabeth smiled and nodded, shaking her hand. "Well come in!" She said. First Brian walked in and Annabeth walked in after him. She usually isn't shy, but this time, her plan was to not talk, unless she was asked a question, or it felt nessasary. As she walked in she saw what looked like two tall teenage boys, with Auburn hair and bright blue eyes. The taller one was in tan cargo shorts and a light blue polo. While the other one was wearing a blue button down, and tan pants.

The taller one stuck his hand out at Brian, "Hoagie Gilligan." Brian shook his hand. And then the shorter one stuck his hand out,

"Tommy Gilligan." Brian shook the boys hand. Then Annabeth walked in, but instead of offering a hand, she offered a fist to the taller boy. Hoagie seemed confused, until Annabeth said,

"Ya know, you're supposed to bump fists."

"Uhh... Okay." And Hoagie bumped fists with her. She moved on to Tommy, and he bumped fists with her, with out question. He leaned down and mumbled,

"I know what kids do, unlike that idiot." Annabeth couldn't help smirking at the boy.

* * *

Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright were driving in Patton's truck, to a mystery date, that Fanny wasn't going to know about until they got there. It was a very long ride, about two hours. But they way they were spending that ride, neither of them would trade that memory for the world. As they were listening to the radio, one of Fanny's favorite songs came on- All Over The Road, by Easton Corbin. Fanny leaned over and turned the radio up, a lot. Patton looked at his redhead girlfriend and smiled,

"Is this your jam?" He smirked.

"Yep, this is my jam!" She smiled. they were very close to their destination, and they were on a dirt road, with no one on it, but them.

_It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee_

_When she's all over me, I'm all outta control_

_All over the road_

_Don't wanna get no ticket_

_Don't wanna cause no wreck_

_It's hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck_

_I say "girl take it easy"_

_She laughs, says "it'll be fine"_

_How am I supposed to keep it between the lines_

_Yeah I know I'm all over the road_

_I can't help but go_

_A little bit of left, a little bit of right_

_It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee_

_When she's all over me, I'm all outta control_

_And all over the road_

Patton and Fanny pulled into a really long drive way. Once they got up to the top of the hill, he took the key out of the ignition. The black haired teenager looked at his girlfriend,

"Well, we're here."

"Can you tell me what we're gunna do?" Fanny asked impatiently.

"Just wait. C'mon I need your help." Fanny rolled her eyes and jumped out of the truck with Patton. He walked over to the bed of the truck. He jumped up on one of tire's and leaned over, grabbing a picnic basket. He jumped off the tire and handed the basket to Fanny, "Don't look in the basket." He said.

"Don't look in the basket." She mocked. Patton smirked,

"C'mon." He started running to a big, brown barn. Fanny started running after Patton. Once they got to the barn, he dug in his jean pocket, until he found a key. He took the key and unlocked the pad lock. He drug the barn door open, and walked in. Fanny followed him, and her jaw dropped when she saw what was in there. Four quads, a dirt bike, and a go cart, and two row boats.

"How long have you had this?" Fanny asked her boyfriend.

"Awhile. You know how to drive a quad, right?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Okay good, here." He was about to toss her the key,

"No! Last time someone tossed me a key, we spent hours looking for it." She said. Patton smirked and rolled his eyes,

"Here." He said, walking over and handing her the key.

"Thank you." She smiled. Patton looked at her,

"Now that green one in the middle, back that one out of the barn." Fanny shrugged and did as she was told. Once the quad was out of the barn, Patton grabbed one of the row boat's and some bungee cords. He balanced the boat on the back of the quad and bungee corded it as well as he could. Then he put the picnic basket in the middle of the boat, hoping it would stay.

* * *

Five people sat around the dinner table. Two adults, two teenagers, and a pre-teen. It was an awkward dinner. After Betty Gilligan announced that she was pregnant, everything went to an awkward silence. Except for chewing their dinner. But that was killing Annabeth, Because she hates it when people beat around the bush. Finally, before she was about to pull her blonde hair out she said,

"We need to quit beating around the bush." All eyes fell on her.

"What do you mean." Tommy asked, even though he knew exactly what she meant

"Us three," she was indicating to her, Tommy, and Hoagie, "need to except the fact that, eventually we're gunna be step siblings."

"You don't know that..." Hoagie stated.

"Well, how about we approach this using intellect. Two adults sharing a child. One of them would get sick of sharing a child, and move to Mexico. That means they would change their name to Pablo Garcia, and would start selling drugs for money." The blue eyed girl spoke. All eyes fell on her again,

"How and why do you think that." Tommy asked, confused.

"Because my parents shared me. But my mom ended up leaving, without taking me. And if this kid really is my Dad's he is going to be in it's life. But if it is my Dad's kid that means that it's my half sibling. And my sibling, will not grow up without both parents. So I'm not really giving you a choice, you guys are gunna stay together." She finished, indicating to Betty and Brian. The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"How old are you?" Hoagie asked, off topic.

"Twelve, why?"

"You seem, a little mature for twelve." Tommy added. Annabeth smirked,

"I'm the most childish person, you'll ever meet."

"My friends hand cuffed me and my girlfriend together."

"That's nothin'!" Tommy smirked at his brother, "Me and my friends practically killed each other for a unshanka hat."

"Me and my friends sell lemonade." Annabeth started.

"Annnnd." Hoagie said.

"We threw lemons at people who didn't buy any." Annabeth finished.

"Okayyy..." Tommy said.

"But anyways, when it comes to our relationship, I'm willing to try of you are." She offered. The two brothers's looked at each other and shrugged,

"I don't see why not." Tommy shrugged.

"Okay." Annabeth nodded.

* * *

Out on the lake, Fanny and Patton were having a 'romantic' boat ride. As the couple were eating their dinner- Fanny and Patton's favorite. Fried chicken, watermelon, and sweet tea. This was their first date during summer, and it was the end of June.

"This is such a romantic boat ride." Fanny said sarcastically, swallowing her watermelon.

"I know!" Patton said, rowing the boat With the paddle.

"So is this all that we're gunna do?" Fanny asked.

"Just you wait." He smiled. "We're gunna stay here all night."

"Uhh, okay." Fanny shrugged, confused.

"All I'm saying is that, this is going to be the best date of your life." He said confidently.

"You say that about every date we go on." Fanny smirked.

"You know that every date that we go on is your favorite." Patton said.

"Don't get cocky." Fanny warned.

"It's not cockiness, it's the truth." He joked.

"Okay, now you're getting cocky." She said.

"Whatever you say..." He said. He leaned across the boat and pecked her lips. Her freckled face turned pink.

"You're so adorable." she smiled at her dark eyed boyfriend. She noticed he was wearing a green tee shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Then she looked at what she was wearing. A green sleeveless shirt, and black and orange basketball shorts. She was wearing different clothes, but she made Patton drop her off at her house, so she could change into more comfortable clothes.

"I know." He smiled.

"So why didn't you tell me about this place before?"

"I dunno." Patton shrugged, "I guess I was waiting for the right time."

"I guess that's not a terrible reason."

"Yeah, it's a fantastic reason."

"I wouldn't go that far."

* * *

Two of three Beetles boys sat on the couch. Joey looked at his brother,

"Stop being depressed."

"I'm not depressed." Wally argued.

"Okay, then what are you?"

"Upset." Wally shrugged.

"And that's a synonym for depressed." The young boy pointed out.

"Okay fine! I'm depressed!" Wally yelled, "Now what's your point?"

"I know what to do To make you un-depressed!" Joey smiled. Wally rolled his eyes,

"What?"

"We can stand outside, and when the joggers come by we can ask for directions to America, in out thick Australian accents." Joey smiled. Wally thought for a moment.

"Fine. Lets go ask for directions."

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed. Wally rolled his eyes and dragged his brother outside, so they could confuse joggers.

* * *

**This chapter was decent, for me I guess. But I hoped you enjoyed chapter, what I am on? Chapter 8, I think. But I hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile!**

**And before you go, maybe drop off a review?**


	9. Best Date

**Welcome to part 9! I'll be saving my talking for the end.**

**I don't own the KND and Divachick86 owns Charlie and Emily.**

* * *

On the car drive home, it was pretty quiet for the Nixon's. Annabeth wasn't exactly happy that her Dad got someone pregnant, that they hardly even knew. And Brian was really surprised, that he got someone pregnant. "I think it went well." Brian said, looking at his daughter.

"We found out that you knocked her up. There's nothing well about that." She snapped. Annabeth usually wasn't like this with her dad, but there's no point in sugar coating it- she was straight up angry.

"Annabeth, you know I didn't mean for it to happen." He tried reasoning. Then he realized she said 'knocked up'. "And don't say knocked up."

"First off, I go to public school, and I know all about sex. I'm pretty sure you'd prefer me to say knocked up." She said, calmly. "And It happened whether you meant it to or not!" She yelled, certainly not calm. But Brian let that go, under the circumstance they were in.

"It's going to be fine. And you even said you were willing to try, after that whole, beating around the bush thing." He defended his case. It was silent for a moment.

"I only said that because I know it means a lot to you." She started, and said a lot quieter than what she said before. "And I love you..." She said.

"I love you too." He said, smiling at his daughter. "And now would probably be the right time to tell you that your mother called." His smiled faded. Annabeth rolled her eyes and coughed in disgust at the word 'mother',

"And?" She asked.

"She wants full custody of you." He coughed out. Annabeth almost peed herself. How could her mother go from wanting no part in her life, to wanting full custody. Then nothing but worry washed over her.

"You're not gunna let that happen, right?" She asked, her voice trembling with worry.

"I will do anything to keep from her having full custody of you. I promise."

"Aren't I old enough to choose?"

"I really have no idea." He said, pulling into their parking spot, for the apartment complex. They both got out of the Jeep, and Annabeth grabbed George and they walked into their apartment. Annabeth hugged her Dad,

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He hugged her back. "So am I." They said their good nights and went to their bedrooms.

Annabeth shut her door and jumped on her orange and blue bed, covered up completely, and buried her head into the pillow, and gripping George for dear life. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall. The last thing she wants is to live with her mother. And the whole thing with her dad is moving way too fast. This is not how she wanted her summer to go.

* * *

The two boys looked at their mother. "Did we do okay?" Hoagie asked, leaning back into the couch some more.

"Yeah, you guys did okay." She said. "But what do you think of Annabeth."

"I like Annabeth." Tommy shrugged. All three of them had changed into more comfortable clothes. Tommy was in light blue shorts and an old Gallagher shirt. Hoagie was in grey sweatpants and a light blue tee shirt. Betty was in pajama pants and an old tee shirt.

"Shes cool." Hoagie agreed.

"Are you being honest?" Their mom asked cautiously.

"You know we speak our opinions..." Tommy pointed out. she nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed. Tommy got off the couch and walked upstairs into his bedroom and shut the door. He climbed in bed, leaving his brown and white beanie on his auburn hair. As soon as he hit the pillow he dozed off, today had been a long day.

"I'm going to bed too." Hoagie said, getting off the couch, and walking up to his room. He shut the door and walked over to his nightstand. He took his hat and goggles off and sat them on the table. He took off his shirt and climbed into bed. He smiled when he was all situated. After all, he did get back together with his girlfriend.

* * *

At Rachel's house three of the four girls that were supposed to be there were in the living room, and changed into their night clothes. Abby was in red shorts and a dark blue tee shirt, with her black hair in a braid. Rachel had her blonde hair in a ponytail and she had on a tiger print orange shirt and teal sweatpants. And Kuki had her black hair down and she had on a huge green sweater, and black leggings. "So what happened to Fanny?" Kuki asked. Abby and Kuki found out that Rachel and Fanny were still together with Nigel and Patton and were trying to get them together. Kuki didn't really mind, actually.

"Her and Patton went on a date." Rachel shrugged, stretching her arms out.

"Ohhh..." Kuki sighed.

"Well, Numbah Five's gettin' kinda tired." Abby yawned. Rachel smirked,

"So is Numbah Three Sixty Two." Kuki couldn't help smiling. Abby gave her a warning look. That was when someone knocked on the door. Rachel looked at her friends, confused. Abby just shrugged, and Kuki yelled terrified,

"Oh my gosh, it's a murderer!"

"Murderers don't knock." Rachel sighed, getting up from the couch and walking over to the door. She looked through the peep hole then back at Kuki and Abby, "It's Sonya, Charlie and Emily." Abby and Kuki both shrugged and Rachel opened the door, and pulled the three in. After Rachel shut the door, she looked at the three girls, "What were you guys doing out there at eleven o'clock?!" Emily looked at her,

"Well hello to you too." The brown eyed girl said sarcastically.

"Okay, now answer my question." Rachel tapped her foot, impatiently.

"Well, we were sitting at Emily's house when we got an idea." Charlie started.

"But first, we wanna help you guys get Wally and Kuki back together." Sonya added.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"What's the idea?" Kuki asked, slowly. Knowing that these girls could come up with some off the wall plans.

* * *

The couple laid in the bed of the truck, looking up at the stars. Fanny was snuggled up to Patton's chest and Patton had his arm around Fanny. They were laying on blankets, because the bed of the truck was hard. "Was I right?" Patton asked her.

"What do you mean?" Fanny asked.

"About the best date you've ever been on, is this it?" Fanny thought for a moment, about everything they did. First they ate dinner, while on a romantic boat ride. Then they rode quads through tons of mud. Then it became dark and they got in the bed of the truck and just stared up at the stars.

"Yeah." She yawned. "Are you gunna take me home?" She asked.

"No." He shrugged.

"But-" she started before Patton cut her off.

"Your parents think your at Rachel's right? Staying the night?" Fanny slowly nodded. "Yeah well, were just gunna stay here."

"You realize how mad my dad will be when he finds out?" She asked.

"He doesn't have to find out. It's not like we're doing anything bad." Patton said. the green eyed girl looked at him,

"Why do you have to make such good points?!"

"'Cause I'm smart." The dark eyed boy said, sticking his chest out, proudly.

"Don't be so full of yourself." She smirked.

"I can't help it." He smiled, kissing his girlfriends head. It went silent, except for the crickets, for a few minutes. "What do you see in the future?" The black haired boy whispered. She thought for a moment then smirked,

"A house full of kids."

"Your so un-specific." He Yawned. "I mean in details."

"Okay. I see a big house, full of our kids. I wanna be a nurse or a doctor. Maybe a dog. You never stop talking about how you're gunna be an amazing drill Sargent, so I take it that's what your gunna be... Yeah. What do you see?"

"Exactly what you just described, but we defiantly need a dog." He said.

"There are so many other Animals, why do you NEED a dog?"

"Because our English bulldog, is going to bite anybody's face off that we don't like." She looked at him,

"Seriously?"

"Oh heck yeah!" He yelled, sticking his fist in the air. Fanny just rolled her eyes, and pecked his cheek.

* * *

The three girls looked at each other, looking for the reason Charlie, Sonya, and Emily were standing in the McKenzie's living room. Rachel knew exactly what the plan was related to, based on their conversation earlier...

* * *

**I realize that this chapter was all over the place, but I really couldn't keep all of my ideas straight.**

**If you looked on my profile, and my stories you'll see that I deleted every unfinished story except 100 one shot. And Why?. I deleted those because I needed a new start when it comes to multi-chaptered fanfics. If you were following those stories, I'm sorry. I just couldn't get any ideas, and I honestly thought that they were both terrible.**

**The next chapter will be chapter 10. In honor of chapter 10 it will be 10,000 words! And I might do a contest, but details will be at the end of chapter 10.**

**Now I haven't gotten ANY reviews, for chapter 8 :'(. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review! The more reviews I get the quicker I update! So please review!**


	10. The 'Perfect' Plan

**Welcome to the 10,000 word chapter of Why?! I will save my talking for the end! But while its in mind,**

**I don't own the KND or Charlie, Emily, Ally Jay, Julie, Opel, or Esther. Divachick86 owns them.**

* * *

"So what's this plan about?" Rachel eyed the three girls, knowing exactly what the plan was about. Sonya, Charlie, and Emily were all in their pajamas. Emily was in a purple tee shirt and orange shorts. Sonya was in a light pink shirt and dark pink shorts. And Charlie was in a pink tank top and teal shorts.

"Well, you should probably sit down." Charlie said, pushing her pink glasses up her nose. Rachel sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"And Kuki, cover your ears." Emily said, looking at Kuki.

"Guys, I already know your trying to get me and Wally back together." Kuki yawned.

"Oh, well, uhh, okay." Sonya said, slowly looking at her two friends. It was silent between the three.

"We came to the wrong house..." Emily said, palming her forehead.

"What do you- ohhhhh!" Charlie sighed, "Yeah we came to the wrong house."

"What do ya mean?!" Abby yelled.

"This is the wrong house." Emily said slowly. Abby rolled her eyes,

"Numbuh Five gets that. what she means is whats your whole plan?"

"We can't tell you." Charlie put in.

"But we need Rachel to come with us to Nigel's." Sonya announced.

"I can't leave!" Rachel said.

"Fine!" Emily yelled, "But don't ya think it'll be a little awkward, us just showing up at Nigel's?" Emily pointed out. Rachel sighed in defeat. Then she looked at Abby and Kuki,

"Will you guys be okay here?" The girls nodded,

"But if your ice creams all gone, that's not our fault." Kuki smiled jovially.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Rachel sighed. She looking at the younger girls, "Lets go." The three girls turned around and walked out the door. Once they were out the door and walking to Nigel's, Rachel asked the girls, "So what's the plan?"

"The boys start a babysitting service." Emily smirked. Rachel started laughing uncontrollably.

"Them, in charge of kids!" she kept laughing, "Do you believe in miracles?!"

"It totally makes sense!" Sonya laughed. Now everyone was laughing. But the fourteen year old girls were laughing because of Rachel's red face. And how uncontrollably she was laughing. Rachel finally got it together,

"Okay, now about this plan?"

"It would work because, number one, when Kuki sees Wally handling babies so well, she won't be able to resist him." Charlie pointed out.

"Hoagie's gunna have to get used to babies, because in nine months, BAM! Out pops a baby sibling." Emily continued.

"Nigel is probably gunna fail very miserably. Who would wanna miss one of the best leaders in the Kids Next Door and representer of earth in the Galactic Kids Next Door fail?!" Charlie Smiled.

"And Patton's gunna have to do it since he's the only one who actually knows how to handle children." Sonya finished.

"Wow..." Rachel said. Then she thought for a moment, "You guys make, uhh, make very detailed and interesting points."

"Yeah, Ally Jay and Esther helped us come up with it!" Emily smiled. Then her smile faded. "We left Ally Jay, Julie, Esther, and Opel at my house!" Emily remembered. "I'm gunna go get them." She said turning around and bolting for her house, before anyone could reject. Rachel looked at Sonya and Charlie.

"I can't believe you guys would leave them there." Then she looked at Charlie, "I can't believe you left Opel there!"

"We were kinda caught up in the plan..." Charlie looked down sheepishly.

"Fantastic excuse." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Like you've never left Harvey anywhere!" Charlie yelled. She could actually list all of the places Harvey's been left. Like once when Rachel and Harvey did grocery shopping, she forgot Harvey. She checked out and left. Leaving Harvey in the ice cream isle. Or another time Rachel left him at the street fair, and people kept on rubbing shoulder and stuff when they passed him. Lets just say, it took awhile for him to get over that one.

"Okay, so maybe I left Harvey a few places." She smiled sheepishly. "And the Galactic Kids Next Door doesn't exist." She lied. People weren't supposed to know about that.

"You said that about Numbuh Zero." Sonya pointed out.

"Yeah! And pretty soon Numbuh Zero's gunna be your father-in-law!" Charlie joked.

"Hold your horses!" Rachel said, "it's not gunna be soon." She assured.

"I don't have any horses to hold." Sonya joked, and laughed. Rachel couldn't help smirking. Emily ran up to the three girls, Dragging four girls behind her, who were laughing.

"They set the microwave on fire!" Emily yelled.

"First off, we may have set the microwave on fire, but we got the fire out." Esther said.

"No thanks to you!" Opel yelled at Charlie, her sister.

"And it was you fault for leaving us there." Ally Jay pointed out.

"Okay, fine we messed up, but what did you do about the microwave?" Emily asked her sisters.

"Well, I snuck home, taking the Drilovsky's microwave and sneaked it in the house. I placed the microwave in the place of our microwave and I wrote a note in Herbie's hand writing, that said he did it. Then I took our microwave and took it back to the Drilovsky's." Opel described her plan, fairly well for a nine year old. Charlie, Sonya, Emily, and Rachel stared at the girl.

"We'd be willing to advertise for your guys little plan too." Esther slowly said.

"Your twelve. Don't ya think you're a little old for babysitting?" Sonya asked.

"We could start you guys off." Julie offered, "Opel, Jessie, and I are young enough to be babysat. And Alex Uno, Marcey and McKenzie. Kendall and Maddy."

"We're talking about babies." Emily said.

"Wally and Hoagie could focus on the babies, while Nigel and Patton could take the older kids."

"And parents want a babysitter who has lots of kids, so they know there not murderers or something." Ally Jay said.

"That's what background checks are for..." Esther slowly said.

"We need to get to Nigel's!" Rachel said, very impatiently, tapping her foot. The girls sighed and started walking toward the Uno's house.

Once they got there, Rachel knocked on the door, considering Nigel was her boyfriend. Nigel opened the door and saw all the girls standing out there. He had a confused look on his pale face, "What the heck?" He asked moving out of the way so all eight girls could get in. Wally was sitting on the couch, his eyes were droopy from lack of sleep. "Sit down." Nigel offered.

Charlie and Emily nodded in thanks and took a seat, pulling Esther, Ally Jay, Opel, and Julie down with them. "So, what's up?" Nigel asked confused, seeing it was almost twelve o'clock in the morning and he had eight girls, including his girlfriend, In his living room.

"Wally we know how to get you and Kuki back together." Charlie said, getting straight to the point, she hated it wen people would beat around the bush, so she defiantly wouldn't do it herself. Wally jerked up, and his eyes jerked open, as if he just drank tons of coffee.

"How?" He asked, anxiously.

"You guys are gunna start a babysitting service!" Emily smiled proudly, at the plan they came up with.

"What?" He slowly asked, not understanding what babysitting has to do with anything.

"Babysitting, you're seventeen years old, you should know what that is." Opel slowly said. Then everyone slowly noticed, that Julie had hardly said anything. Opel slowly looked over, to see that the almost baby Drilovsky, the brains of the Drilovsky clan, was staring at Emily's cell phone screen intently. Opel looked over her shoulder to see that she was reading, and obviously not paying attention to anything but the book- or whatever she was reading.

"Gimme my phone." Emily reached for the phone but Julie did something that no one would ever guess. Julie hissed (like a cat) at her sister. "Okay fine, you can keep it." Emily said, backing away. Wally and Nigel snickered at the girl's action. "Okay anyways," Emily started saying again, "uhh, we are gunna have you, Nigel, Hoagie, and Patton start a babysitting service for kids in this neighborhood."

"Why?" Wally asked

"To get you back together with Kuki, idiot!" Rachel yelled.

"I knew that." Wally said, "But out of all the stupid plans you three girls come up with, why a babysitting service?" The girls rolled their eyes and they explained the plan. Except they added, that the boys would get paid.

"Getting paid and getting Kuki back at the same time! Wow, this is better than the DCFDTL's cake!" He smiled.

"Yeah, our plans are just that good." Emily smiled.

"Why do you guys want to see me fail?" Nigel asked.

"Seeing you fail is a gift to the people not as talented." Charlie informed him.

"Like Harvey?" Wally asked.

"Harvey is our sector leader, by trashing him you're trashing sector W. Trashing sector W is a mistake." Emily warned.

"People used to trash Nigel all the time, but sector V was still one of the best sector's." Ally Jay pointed out.

"She's got a point." Opel agreed

"People did not trash me!" Nigel broke the subject.

"Yeah they did, always. How Lizzie was over controlling when it came to the Kids Next Door!" Charlie yelled. By now almost everybody was yelling. Except for Sonya who was trying to get everyone to calm down.

"If Lizzie was over controlling, why did she break up with me because I worked too much?!" Nigel yelled back. Rachel looked at him,

"Did you wish she didn't break up with you?" Rachel yelled. Now it was between Rachel and Nigel. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the couple, even Julie put down Emily's phone to see what was going on.

"She broke my heart!"

"You could have chosen Lizzie over the Kids Next Door, but you didn't!" Rachel yelled.

"They manipulated our relationship!"

"So what your saying is that you would rather be with Lizzie?!" Rachel asked.

"No." Nigel whispered.

"Why are whispering? What, you don't want your little crush to find out?!" Rachel was still yelling. Wally got off the couch and walked in between them.

"The only crush I have is on you!" Nigel yelled.

"As sucky it is being the only single guy in our group, you guys can't breakup." Wally slowly whispered. "I'll explain something to you, Nigel may have been uptight, annoying, and may have put us in danger a few times, but that's what leaders do." Wally said to the younger girls sitting on the couch, and a few on the ground. They nodded in understandment, especially Charlie and Emily. Because who knows how many times Harvey put them in danger. "And for you two, Nigel loves you. And you're WAY better than Lizzie, by far." The couple looked at each other, then back at Wally.

"So how can you keep us from breaking up, but not yourself?" Rachel asked after a few seconds.

Wally shrugged, "I dunno."

"Are you guys gunna do our plan, or not?" Ally Jay asked.

"I'll do it. But I need to do it here." Wally said.

"I guess you could do it here." Nigel shrugged. "But how are we going to advertise?"

"You leave that to us." Ally Jay smiled. It looked like she was up to something. But Nigel and Wally just shrugged it off. "We need to go home." Ally Jay said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They said their goodbyes and left.

About five minutes later, they were back at Rachel's. She walked into her house to continue her sleepover with Kuki and Abby.

"C'mon we gotta run!" Emily said starting to run to her house, which wasn't that far away. Ally Jay and Esther looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces, as did Julie and Opel and Charlotte and Sonya. But then they just shrugged and tried to catch up with Emily.

Once they were back at the house, the girls parted ways. Julie and Opel went to Julie's room. Ally Jay and Esther went to Ally Jay's room and Emily, Charlie and Sonya went to Emily's room.

In Julie's room, Opel sat on Julie's blue covered bed, while Julie sat in a desk chair rolling around the carpeted floor. "So anything new and exciting happen in your life? I haven't seen you in like forever?" Opel smiled, her big blue eyes staring at the girl intently.

Julie thought for a moment. She thought about telling Opel about what happened at the gas station, but then she decided that most nine year old girls didn't understand that. "I started a new book!" The girl smiled, running a hand through her black hair. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Julie smiled proudly. "What about you?" She asked one of her best friends, "I haven't seen you in like forever!" She mocked Opel the last part.

"Uhh... I learned some new hair tricks." She shrugged. The two looked at each other and randomly started talking about basketball.

In Ally Jay's room the two girls were talking about cheer, and how amazing the first year of actual school cheer was. The gist of what they were talking about was just simply, cheer.

In Emily's room Charlie was sitting on Emily's purple bed, Sonya was sitting on her desk, with her legs criss crossed, and Emily was leaning against the door. "So, uhh... Way to converse!" Charlie smiled sarcastically.

"Way to say a conversation starter!" Emily said sarcastically. Sonya couldn't help giggling.

"Okay, so about this baby sitting thing?" Sonya asked giggling. Emily looked at Sonya then back at Charlie,

"Now that's a conversation starter!" She laughed. Then her dark brown eyes got huge, "Forget that! Lets play UNO!" She said excitedly. Charlie and Sonya laughed and nodded.

After about five rounds of UNO, Emily had won three times Sonya, two. And Charlie wasn't exactly happy with losing.

"This deck is rigged!" She threw her right fist on the carpeted ground, but she hit it hard enough to where it would hurt.

"That hurt?" Emily mocked her. Charlie looked at her, and she just couldn't keep a straight face.

"You suck, you know that?" She started giggling.

"See, I would be offended. But you look like an idiot laughing and trying to insult me!" She laughed. Sonya reached behind her and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal. Which was a monkey... That she named Monkey. She threw it right and Emily and Charlie and yelled,

"MONKEY!" All the girls started laughing hysterically and uncontrollably. After UNO they decided to play slap jack, which was not a good game to play when you're in a everything is hilarious kind of mood.

Charlie and Emily were slapping away at the Jack's. But Sonya on the other hand, didn't do very well; probably because of her kind nature. "How 'bout we play something we're all good at?" Sonya suggested. All three girls looked at each other.

About ten minutes later they were sitting in a circle on Emily's purple bed, playing Old Maid. Emily took from Sonya, Sonya took from Charlie, and Charlie took from Emily. The only got confused about six times. The Old Maid just kept getting passed around, and the girls just could not get a match.

After about twenty minutes of the same exact game, Emily said she was going to 'rest her eyes'. She was snoring a minute later. So Charlie and Sonya did what any good friends would do, the borrowed the bull horn from Ally Jay and yelled in Emily's ear.

"Peanut butter applesauce!" Charlie yelled, laughing.

"Monkey loves you!" Sonya giggled. Both of the girls were laughing hysterically, until five minutes later, when they were laying on the floor, sleeping. And Emily didn't wake up from the bull horn... Sonya and Charlie forgot to turn it on when they yelled into it.

In Julie's room, the two got bored, so they both snuck out into the living room, unhooked the Xbox, and took it upstairs to Julie's room. But the two had a small problem hooking it up...

After what seemed like hours, Opel finally figured it out. While Opel was doing that Julie had her nose in her book. "I got it!" Opel said happily, rather impressed with herself. It's not everyday Opel MayHence could do stuff like that. Julie put her book down and grabbed two controllers and all the games they brought up.

"What do you wanna play?" Julie asked, holding four games. Opel looked around for a moment, then grabbed NBA 2k 13 and put it in the game console. The two girls started playing, but exactly seven minutes later they both fell to the floor in exhaustion.

The same happened in Ally Jay's room. The girls got the fantastic idea to jump on the bed, after five minutes of that they were knocked out, both Ally Jay, and Esther were snoring.

* * *

Hoagie laid awake on his blue colored bed, unable to go to sleep. He kept on thinking about the baby, and Abby, and if penguins have knees. After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever he finally got out of bed. He looked down and saw he only had grey basketball shorts on. After a moment of thinking, he decide to just go down stairs in just the shorts.

He opened his door and started down the stairs. He heard the TV on downstairs as he stepped of the last stair step. He saw Tommy on the couch, and without saying anything he looked to see what he was watching: Dr. Phil. "Dude why are you watching Dr. Phil?" Hoagie asked. His voice was scratchy when he talked, and his throat hurt too.

"Dr. Phil knows all." Tommy said, he tried to be serious, but he couldn't help chuckling. "And what's wrong with your voice? Your girlfriend get ya sick?" He joked. Hoagie rolled his eyes, grabbing the cookie jar from the top of the fridge. And walked over and plopped on the other side of the couch Tommy was on.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Hoagie mocked. He knew that would send his auburn haired brother over the end. Tommy shot him the death glare then mumbled,

"I'm working on it."

"How long have you been working on it?" Hoagie mocked his brother. Then he started laughing. Tommy rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his brother.

"I could have Emily if I wanted Emily."

"Tommy, you've had the biggest crush on Emily ever since you met her in cadet training." Hoagie pointed out to his brother who was in a white tee shirt and shorts.

"Thanks for pointing that out." He snapped at his brother, who was shoving a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. "I always was better looking than you." Tommy said. It wasn't his best comeback, he was tired and a lot was going on in his life right now.

"Yeah, well I was always better with girls than you." Hoagie said.

"Well I was always Mom's favorite!" Tommy yelled.

"I was always Dad's favorite!" Hoagie yelled back. They kept on yelling at each other until they were interrupted,

"Boys is there a reason the two of you are yelling?!" Their mother interrupted. Both boys fell silent. "I thought so. I'm going back to bed, and don't wake me up again!" She finished yelling. Both the boys fell silent, then looked at each other.

"Is she gunna be like this for nine months?" Tommy asked his older brother. Hoagie slowly nodded, his blue eyes looking at his brother.

"Crud." Tommy mumbled. "Give me cookie." He said, holding his hand out.

"Only if you admit you like Emily and envy Harvey for having Emily as a girlfriend." Hoagie smirked.

"I envy Harvey for having Emily as a girlfriend." Tommy mumbled, only so he could get a cookie.

"Annnddd?" Hoagie said. He loved bothering Tommy, it was one of his favorite things to do.

"I like Emily." He mumbled. Hoagie smiled in satisfaction, and handed Tommy a cookie. Tommy rolled his eyes. And shoved the whole thing into his mouth. "And they broke up again like a week ago again." Tommy pointed out.

* * *

Hoagie opened his eyes, and regretted it. His throat hurt, he had a massive headache, and he felt like he was going to puke any second. And about two seconds later he did. Luckily he keeps a trash can by his bed. Tommy walked into his room, "Mom wan-" he stopped. "Yeah, she can wait." And he stepped out, right after Hoagie was done. Nothing but brightness was shining through his window, and his mom was yelling at Tommy for some reason.

Their was a knock on the door. Tommy turned around and walked to the door. He answered to see it was none other than Emily Drilovsky "Hey Emily." Tommy smiled, showing off his silver braces.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, returning the smile.

"Sure." He moved out of the way so she could walk in, but instead she grabbed his light blue sleeve, and pulled him outside. "Outside's good too." He said. As Emily led him to his front lawn.

"About three months ago I realized something." The black haired Drilovsky spoke.

"Okay?" Tommy cocked his head in curiosity.

"That I..." She couldn't get the words out. She told Harvey, so why can't she tell Tommy. "I really like you." Emily said. Then mentally kicked herself for how stupid that sounded. She browsed Tommy's face, for any emotion or expression. But she couldn't find any.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He thought it was friend wise- like it's always been with him and Emily. Although he always wished it was more. The brown eyed Drilovsky couldn't find any words so she did the first thing that she could think of. She pecked his lips.

Tommy was so confused it wasn't even funny. But he managed to form words in his mouth. "So, you like- like me?" He asked, then realized how childish that sounded.

Emily nodded, "Yeah."

"And when did you realize this."

"Remember the time that Harvey called me whore, and the time he called me a slut, and all the times we got into a fight, and he was wrong but I was the one who apologized?" She said.

Then she realized how much Tommy had changed. He abounded "The Tommy" and cape and hat, and now wore a blue button up and tan cargo shorts. He had lost all of his baby fat. He had muscular arms, and a toned stomach. And beautiful blue eyes, no longer covered up by glasses... Then she snapped back to reality, and realized that he had nodded.

"Then I realized no matter how much harm Harvey had ever done to me, you were always there to make me feel better. You even figured out the trick to make me feel better!" She exclaimed. "And you- Tommy Gilligan, are the one that I want to be with." She finished.

Tommy had so many thoughts going through his head, he though it was going to explode. But he finally blurted out what was bothering him the most, "Are you doing this to make Harvey jealous?" He asked, knowing that he sounded obnoxious, and he knew Emily would never do that. He hoped.

"No." She answered, knowing that question was eventually going to come.

"So there's no, wrap Tommy around your finger, then go back to Harvey, and crush Tommy?" He asked, he was beginning to sound like complete jerk.

"No." She answered. "But if you don't want to that's fi-" Tommy cut her off, and kissed her cheek.

"Yes I want to." He said, anxiously, "But I know how much you like-"

"Liked. Past tense." Emily corrected.

"How much you liked Harvey. Sorry." He said, starting to sound like a jerk again.

"It's fine. But I won't go back to Harvey." She promised. He was about to say 'you said that last year.' But then he stopped himself because he didn't want to sound like a jerk anymore than he already had.

"Promise?" He decided to say.

"Promise." She smiled. He smiled back, then realized that Emily was his girlfriend. Not Harvey. And that made him smile even bigger.

"So, we're like, going out?" Tommy asked. Emily nodded.

"I guess so." She grinned. Tommy got a smirk on his face and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Let's go on a date."

"Where?" Emily asked, gripping his hand back.

"Ice cream, duhh! Where else would I take you?" He said sarcastically, and grinned at his girlfriend.

"Uhh... I dunno. Ice cream?" She asked. He stopped walking and leaned down, and whispered in her ear,

"That's what I just said." He stood back up straight and the new couple started walking. Emily rolled her eyes,

"I realized."

* * *

The two MayHence girls were walking home from the Drilovsky's. looking Opel and Charlie you could definitely tell they were sisters. Because They have the same blue eyes and whitish blonde hair. "Ughhh." Charlie mumbled.

"What?" Opel questioned her older sister.

"Herbie's gunna blame me for the microwave."

"He probably forgot. He's probably been busy looking for his phone." Opel grinned evilly. Charlotte gave her sister a confused look, as Opel slowly pulled out Herbie's phone from her pocket. "I got payback!" She smirked.

"From what?"

"He threw my Logan Tom signed volleyball away." She growled. Opel loves Logan Tom, shes her favorite volleyball player, and when Herbie threw the volleyball away, Opel got furious. "Don't worry, I got it out of the trash." She assured. Charlie shrugged, she would've done the same thing.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked.

"Ya know that big math equation he's been working on?" Opel asked. Charlie nodded. And Opel went on, "He only had it on his phone. And I deleted it." She shrugged. Charlotte's blue eyes got huge, then she smiled and patted her sisters back,

"Kudos!" But then her smile faded, after what Opel did sunk in, "Herbie's gunna kill you!"

"I can handle him." Opel assured, then looked in front of her, and saw a black haired brown eyed girl and an auburn haired blue eyed boy Holding hands. Opel grabbed her sister, and she looked forward. Her dark blue eyes nearly popped out of her head. The she ran full speed toward the two. Opel's curiosity got the best of her and she jogged after her Sister.

"Sooooo." Charlie grinned, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"What?" Emily asked, as her and Tommy holding hands was the most natural thing ever.

"You guys." Charlie smiled. "Are together?" The two nodded. "And does Harvey know?" She asked. The couple shook their head 'no'. "He comes back, tomorrow." Charlie pointed out.

"What does he care? We broke up right before he left, remember?" Emily replied.

"Who knows, Its Harvey? But how did it happen? the suspence is killing me!" Charlie said, very quickly. She acted like she was hopped up on Pixy Stix. She was super excited about the two of them getting together.

"It just... Happened." Tommy shrugged. Charlie rolled her dark blue orbs.

"Okay, fine be stupid." She joked. "I can talk to you about it later." She pointed at Emily. Emily grinned and nodded. "I will leave you two to your little walk." Charlie smiled. Opel look at her sister,

"We." Opel corrected, "We will leave you two to your little walk." Charlie ignored her sister and walked up to Tommy and mumbled,

"Told you she would eventually realize it." She started walking away from the two, with Opel following her. "See ya later!" She called after the two. The two girls walked one way and the couple walked the other way.

"How 'bout you go on home, I have business to take care of." Charlie told her sister. Opel nodded.

"Where are you gunna go?" She asked. "I don't want you going off and selling drugs or gettin' drunk." Opel said with a straight face. Charlie smiled,

"I'm going to Paddy to tell him about Emily and Tommy." She assured.

"Okayy..." Opel said. Then she gave her sister a big, huge bear hug. "I love you sissy!" She said in her baby voice. Charlie hugged her back.

"I love you too." Charlie smiled. Then the two let go. Opel walked toward the MayHence home, pondering on where she should hide Herbie's phone, so he can find it and not know it was her who deleted the equation.

Charlie headed to the Fulbright household, still snickering that her sister thought she was dealing drugs. Then her thoughts floated to the Tommy-Emily-Harvey love triangle. She thought about how Harvey might react. Then all of her thoughts got erased when she saw Sonya running toward her waving her hand yelling "Charlie! Charlie!" When Sonya finally got to the oldest MayHence girl she was full of glee. And her blonde pigtails kept bouncing up and down as she ran.

"Did you hear?" Sonya asked, full of energy.

"About Tommy and Emily?" Charlie asked, also full of energy.

"Yes!" Sonya yelled. Both the girls jumped up and down cheering. When Patton's black truck drove up to them. Fanny rolled down the passenger window,

"Whats goin' on?" The redhead asked. Charlie and Sonya looked at her,

"Tommy and Emily got together!" Charlie exclaimed. Patton leaned forward, so he could see the two teenage girls. But Fanny was the one to speak up,

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled.

"Nope!" Sonya yelled. Charlotte and Sonya were smiling hugely.

"So she's not dating Harvey anymore?" Patton asked. He did try at least a little bit to be involved in Emily's life. And hearing the news that Harvey probably couldn't hurt Emily anymore, made Patton one of the happiest guys on earth.

"Nope." Charlie assured Patton. Patton's dark brown eyes got huge,

"hallelujah!" He shouted, and he started dancing around his truck. "Well we gotta go, thanks for the news!" Patton yelled as he started driving away. The two fourteen year old girls shrugged and started running toward the Fulbright household.

Once they got there, the knocked on the door, and Paddy answered with Lee behind him holding a baseball bat. "What's up guys?" Paddy asked, running a hand through his curly red hair.

"Did you hear?" Charlie asked anxiously. Her dark blue eyes were full of curiosity.

"Hear what?" A brown haired boy asked, moving next to Paddy. Sonya looked at Charlie and Charlie looked at Sonya. Lee looked at Paddy and Paddy looked at Lee, except the boys looked at each other with confusion. Unlike Sonya and Charlie, who looked at each other with shock.

"If it's that important, come in." Paddy said, moving out of the way. Lee did the same, also moving his bat with him. The girls walked in and walked into the living room. "Sit." Paddy offered, while him and Lee sat down. Sonya and Charlotte did the same thing.

"So what's got you two happier than a kid in a candy shop?" Lee asked, setting his bat on the carpet.

"Tommy and Emily are dating!" Charlie said, grinning hugely.

"Really?" Paddy questioned. The two girls nodded vigorously, Charlie and Sonya's pig tails bounced up and down as they nodded.

"Cool." Lee grinned, putting a hand in his pocket, pulling out his favorite green yoyo, and gave it a swing.

"Finally!" Paddy sighed happily. Then his smile faded, "Uhh, how do you think Harvey's gunna react?" The green eyes boy asked worriedly.

"They broke up before he left, remember?" Lee put in.

"Still, he might not take it too well." Paddy said. Charlie gave him a look,

"Buzzkill!" She accused. Paddy was about to reject until their was a knock on the door. Paddy got up to answer it.

* * *

Harvey waited at the Fulbright's door, for someone to answer. When the door opened he found his best friend, that he has been friends with before they new what friendship meant. The person was Paddy Fulbright. "Hey man, you're home early." Paddy greeted. He was rather surprised seeing Harvey McKenzie at his door. He wasn't supposed to be back from Chicago until tomorrow.

"Yeah, Mom got home sick, and needed to come home to see her 'baby'." Harvey rolled his eyes, meaning the baby was Maddy McKenzie, his little sister that he does not get along with at all. Maddy finds Harvey's germaphobic ways stupid, and she will do anything to send her brother off the end. But Harvey can't yell at her, unless he wants to get in trouble from yelling at her.

"That sucks." Paddy said, "c'mon in." Paddy offered. Harvey nodded his head in thanks, and walked into the living room, where he saw Charlotte MayHence, Sonya Stallworth, and Lee Millcreek. But the first thing he noticed was that Emily Drilovsky and Tommy Gilligan were not in the Fulbright home. Harvey found it rather odd that, Emily had not apologized to him yet, from their fight last Saturday.

"Hey Harvey!" Sonya greeted happily.

"Where's Emily and Tommy?" Harvey asked, ignoring Sonya. Sonya looked at Harvey then mumbled,

"Well then." Charlie smirked at the girls words. Then answered Harvey, not thinking about what she was saying and who she was saying it to.

"Tommy and Emily are on a date." Charlie said. Then mentally kicked herself very hard for her just blurting that out.

"What?" Harvey asked. The like an idiot Charlie said it again,

"Tommy and Emily are on a date."

"Charlie!" Sonya yelled.

"So, Emily and Tommy are on a... date?" Harvey asked. But He looked at Paddy, because he knew Paddy wouldn't lie to him. Paddy slowly nodded up and down...

Harvey's brown eyes got huge, and the corner of his mouth started to twitch. Hearing that Emily was dating Tommy was not good news to Harvey. Yeah, maybe they had a fight, and yeah, maybe they were broken up, but that didn't mean Harvey was ready to let go. For real. His legs started running toward the ice cream stand, because that's where he figured they would be, he was going full speed. He was ignoring the shouts coming from Paddy, Lee, Sonya, and Charlie.

After running he could hear shouts coming from behind him, and could tell they were running after him. But Harvey just kept running, ignoring their shouts. Once he saw Tommy and Emily in the distance, he ran faster than he has ever ran before. Harvey was about eight yards away from Tommy and he was about to sneak up on him, until Charlie ruined his plan.

"Tommy, look out!" She yelled. Tommy turned around and saw Harvey barreling toward him. Emily turned around also, and screamed. Tommy couldn't move fast enough, and the next thing Tommy new, he was in the grass, with Harvey on top of him, trying to beat the crud out of him.

"What the heck are you doing?" Tommy yelled, grabbing ahold of the collar on Harvey's maroon shirt, and threw him off onto the grass.

"Emily is mine!" Harvey yelled getting up from the grass, and coming up to Tommy. They were so close to each other they could feel each other breath.

"You broke up with her remember?" Tommy said.

"I don't care!" Harvey yelled, "She's mine!"

"Not anymore." Tommy smiled evilly. Harvey just lost it and punched Tommy right in the jaw. The blue eyed boy winced in pain, but didn't carry on with how much it hurt. But his mouth was bleeding.

"I told you- Emily is mine."

"Shouldn't it be my decision?!" Emily yelled from the sidewalk. The two boys looked at her,

"No!" They both yelled in unison. Emily threw her hands up in the air. But the boys went back to each other.

"Last one standing wins." Harvey said. Then he looked at Lee, "You be the ref." Lee shrugged and walked over to the two fourteen year old boys.

"Go." Lee shrugged.

The two boys just looked at each other, until Tommy spoke up,

"Ya gunna hit me, McKenzie?" Tommy asked. And that's exactly what Harvey did. He hit Tommy in the stomach, as hard as he could. Tommy spit out all over Harvey, then kicked him in the legs, so he landed hard on his back. But Harvey was more focused on the spit on him, that came from Tommy's mouth.

"YOU SPIT ON ME!" Harvey yelled, probably louder than Fanny's yelled in the past four years.

"Uhh yeah." Tommy shrugged. Still standing up. Harvey stood up charged Tommy, and punched him in the face. But Tommy hit him back as hard as he could. Pretty soon both boys were screaming and kicking and punching. It looked like the fight was never going to end. That was when Emily, Charlotte, Sonya, Paddy, and Lee were worried about them getting put in the hospital.

"Paddy, go help Lee break those two up." Charlie said.

"I don't wanna get involved between them. Because then they'll want me to chose sides, then-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Charlie yelled, "If you don't want to man up, then I will." She said, and walked up to the boys and yelled as loud as she could, "Listen up!" both of the boys froze in their positions and looked at the MayHence girl. "It's Emily's decision on who she wants to be with. *fake cough* *fake cough* Tommy *fake cough* *fake cough*."

"Hey!" Harvey said. But Charlotte ignored him,

"It's Emily's decision." She concluded. "Emily, your decision?" Charlie asked. All eyes fell on Emily, who's brown eyes were darting around, from Tommy to Harvey.

"Uhh..." Emily started. It was silent for about two minutes before, a very impatient Lee spoke up,

"Are you going to make a decision?" He asked, flicking his yo-yo. Sonya slapped his shoulder,

"Take your time, Emily." Sonya said.

"I choose... Tommy." She decided.

"YES!" Tommy exclaimed. Then he just had to add, "Suck it, McKenzie." He smiled evilly. Harvey ignored Tommy, and walked up to Emily.

"I can't believe your doing this!" Harvey said to Emily.

"You can't believe I'm doing this!? You can't believe I'm doing this!?" The black haired girl shouted with tons of anger. "I can't believe you played the 'Oh, I don't want to be the only single guy in our group, so I'll just date Emily' Game! Yeah I know all about it." Emily shouted, her face red with anger. "I actually liked you and wanted to make it work! But you had to go and be a buttface! That's why I wanna be with Tommy! He would never hurt me, like you have multiple times."

"I only hurt you because, you were stupid, and wrong all of the times that we fought." Harvey yelled.

"You did NOT just say that I was the wrong one- because you were ALWAYS the one wrong." Emily yelled.

"Shut up." Harvey sighed. Emily got the angriest look on her face.

"Don't ever tell me to shut up." She said, looking at him with her dark brown eyes, and she didn't even realize that she was gripping onto the collar of his maroon colored shirt.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Harvey said. Emily just lost it. She had been treated like this before for so long, and she was done. She slapped his face. "Don't. Touch. Me." Harvey yelled. And he turned around and looked at Paddy and Lee, "If you wanna hang out with these losers go ahead, but if not, you know where to find me." Harvey mentioned. And walked away toward his house.p

* * *

"Ugghh." Hoagie yelled. He felt like crap. He had to cancel his date- which would be the first one since him and Abby got back together again. He was moaning and groaning, from his stomach feeling like it was going to burst. But he had a hard time moaning and groaning because his throat felt like crap also. His door opened, but he didn't look up because, when he looked up his head pounded. Whoever it was who opened the door, closed the blinds and the curtains. The mystery person also grabbed his phone and turned it off. The person tapped Hoagies's shoulder and he slowly turned around, to see it was Abby Lincoln.

"Take these." She whispered, and handed him a few pills and a glass of water. Hoagie did that without questioning. And he laid back down.

"Sit down." Hoagie mumbled. Abby was going to argue, but then she figured that he wasn't in the mood, to argue. She laid down next to him, being as careful as possible. She drew circles on his back, and such. After about five minutes he was almost asleep, until he jerked up.

"Go to sleep, baby." Abby whispered softly. Hoagie relaxed and after about two minutes he was asleep.

* * *

"Stupid!" Harvey stormed through the door, and ran upstairs, Cursing under his breath. He slammed the door and the whole neighbor hood could hear that door slam. Downstairs, Maddy looked at her older sister,

"What's got his shorts in a wad?" She asked, her brown eyes full of curiosity.

"His shorts are always in a wad." Rachel smirked.

"Except when he's beating your boyfriend." Maddy pointed out.

"Whatever." Rachel said, even though she knew it was true. Harvey hated Nigel, and couldn't stand him.

"Don't deny it, Rach." Maddy smiled at her sister. The two sister's are unbelievably alike. They both have soft, chocolate brown eyes, and wavy blonde hair. They both love softball and basketball. They're both fantastic leaders in the Kids Next Door, or in Rachel's case, the Teens Next Door. The only difference is that Rachel does cheer, and Maddy competitively swims.

"I can totally deny it." Rachel said.

"But your case would suck." Maddy pointed out. But Rachel go sidetracked but something Maddy said.

"Where did you learn to say suck?" Rachel asked, like a concerned mother.

"I live you and Harvey..." Maddy slowly said.

"Uhhh okay. I guess that makes sense." Rachel shrugged. Their front door opened, and saw it was Fanny Fulbright.

"Did you hear?!" Fanny walked in and plopped in the seat, between Maddy, and Rachel.

"Hear what?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Emily and Tommy are on a date, and Harvey and Tommy just got in a big fist fight, and Emily chose Tommy over Harvey." The red head said really quickly.

"That's what got Harvey's shorts in a wad." Rachel said, nodding.

"I'm gunna leave so you guys can have your teen talk." Maddy said, going up the stairs, "Besides, I have to go bother Harvey." The blonde girl smiled evilly. Fanny looked at Rachel and Rachel looked at Fanny. The two girls shrugged. Maddy, bothering Harvey is nothing new, she's been bothering him since the day that little girl was born.

"Okay, so tell me what happened." Rachel said.

"Paddy told me that Charlie and Sonya came over to my house, to tell him and Lee about Tommy and Emily. And Harvey came to my house, to talk to Paddy, ya know." Fanny said. And Rachel nodded. Fanny continued, "And then Charlie told Harvey, and Harvey lost control, and chased Tommy and tried to beat him up."

"Is Tommy okay?" Rachel asked.

"Wow... you ask about Tommy, but not your own brother?" Fanny asked. The the green eyed girl added, "That's cold."

"Harvey will be fine, who cares?" Rachel smirked. "But what about Tommy?"

"Paddy said, he just coughed out blood a few times, other that that hes fine. And Harvey left before Paddy and Lee could say anything." Fanny informed her best friend.

"Oh, well, I hope he's okay." Rachel said.

"Oh, please!" Fanny sighed, "Tommy's a big boy, he's fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rachel nodded. "Now tell me about you and Patton's date." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows up and down, when she said 'date'. She was also grinning. Fanny rolled her eyes, and smiled. Then she started telling her best friend about the details of her and her dark haired, dark eyed boyfriend's date.

* * *

"So much for a first date, huh?" Tommy sighed, taking a lick of his moose tracks ice cream cone.

"C'mon, it could've been worse. Like you could've... uhh... puked out blood." Emily pointed out, smiling, taking a lick of her rocky road ice cream cone.

"Okay, so maybe you're right. But still, most people don't go through that on first dates..." Tommy sighed. Emily slammed her fist on the table,

"Stop being a buzzkill! This date is going fantastically!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her, but she just ignored it.

"That wasn't sarcasm, right?" Tommy joked, smiling. He was pretty sure it wasn't sarcasm, but just wanted to make sure.

"No." She smiled. "So maybe, you and Harvey had a fist fight, but this is still a great date." She smiled. Tommy smiled at the dark haired girl,

"Do you realize, the news of us dating is probably spreading like wildfire?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it probably is, but... Oh well." She shrugged, taking a huge bite of rocky road. Then she shivered. "Tooth freeze."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Like a brain freeze, but a tooth freeze." Emily explained.

"I'm so glad you make sense." The blue eyed boy smiled.

"Now that was sarcasm." Emily smiled, pointing her finger at him.

"Maybe it was." The auburn haired boy smiled, flirtatiously.

"I know it was." The black haired girl smiled. "Now tell me about the dinner last night."

"It was okay..." Tommy said twiddling his thumbs.

"C'moooooon Tommy." Emily said, "Spill." The brown eyed girl rose her eyebrows, expecting something terrible.

"Well, my mom was genius enough, to tell them about the baby at the dinner table... With all of us there. And it was silent for a fairly long time, except for chewing, then Annabeth, the guys daughter, said that, we Need to quick beating around the bush, and except the fact that we were going to be step siblings." Tommy sighed.

"Another Charlie, huh?" Emily guessed. Tommy nodded vigorously,

"She reminded me A LOT of Charlie!" He was still nodding, and he was shaking his long auburn hair up and down. Emily looked at him and chuckled,

"You can stop nodding."

"Just trying to make the subject clear." He said, and he was still nodding. Emily leaned over and grabbed his head,

"I get it." She let go and sat back down.

"You sure?" He joked.

"Yes, I am positive."

"New subject!" Tommy yelled. "Did Patton tell about the ninth grade math and health teachers?" Tommy asked, leaning over the table so no one could hear him, except Emily. She shook her head.

"Miss. Crady." Tommy started, "Or has the whole high school calls her, Miss. Crady, the sex lady. All she talks about in health is sex." Tommy informed him.

"That's kinda what health class is about right?" Emily asked.

"No, health is about everything, hormones, periods, sex, marriage, and a bunch of other crap. All Miss. Crady talks about is sex." Tommy said.

"Annd the math teacher?" Emily asked. The black haired girl kept wondering about how Tommy knows this stuff. But then she decided, Hoagie probably told him.

"Mr. Brice... He'll look at girl's boobs, and such." Tommy said. Emily gave him a disgusted look. "What, do you prefer breast's?" He asked.

"No I gave you the look about the teacher." Emily said. "Now go on."

"He'll 'accidentally' knock the books out of your hands, if you're wearing a V- neck or whatever, he'll have you pick it up so he can look down your shirt. But if you're wearing a skirt, he'll pick the books up and look up your skirt." Tommy explained.

"What a perv." Emily said, disgusted.

"Yeah, so ya know what that means?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Emily asked, knowing this conversation could go in many different directions.

"Me, Lee, and Paddy refuse for you, Sonya, and Charlie to wear skirts or V- necks." Tommy said, sticking his chest out, in a 'manly' manner.

"Since when do you guys care?" The darkly tanned girl asked.

"This guy is like, forty years old. Some kids found porn on his computer. PORN! And I don't want that perv looking down your shirt at your boobs. And I'm pretty sure Paddy and Lee feel the same way."

"You are most likely right." Emily concluded, "But how do you know this stuff?" Emily asked.

"Well, ya know those kids that found porn on this guys computer?" Tommy looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhh Yeah..." Emily slowly said, by the way Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, which he only does when he has something to hide or he did something wrong, Emily could tell something was up.

"Those kids were Hoagie, Nigel, Wally, Bartie, and Patton." He said, his blue eye. Making contact with her dark brown eyes. "And they caught Mr. Brice looking up and down at Fanny, Rachel, Abby, Kuki, and Virginia." Tommy added.

"Oh god." Emily made a disgusted face. Because chances are, when they enter high school in a few months, Her, Sonya, and Charlotte will have to deal with him. And since Patton his Emily's older brother, and he found the porn on this guys computer, she's pretty sure they won't start off very great.

* * *

"Beetles Babysitting service!" Julie Drilovsky yelled. Her, Opel MayHence, Esther Garish, and Ally Jay Drilovsky were all yelling and trying to advertise for Wally's babysitting plan. They were throwing 'Wally Beetles Babysitting Service' papers everywhere, and at every house. They papers were in bright colors- such as neon green, neon orange, neon blue, neon yellow, and colors like that.

The sign had phone numbers, Nigel's address, and the names of the boys doing the a babysitting service. Patton Drilovsky, Hoagie Gilligan, Nigel Uno, and of course, Wally Beetles.

* * *

Tommy and Emily were walking back to the Drilovsky's hand in hand, hoping that they wouldn't get a surprise attacker like they did on the way there. Tommy all of a sudden started chuckling. "What?" Emily asked, she though about all the thing that could be going through his head.

"Remember that tubathon race, that everybody got first place?" Tommy smiled, still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, everyone got first place except Hoagie." Emily nodded, and chuckled, _that must have sucked for Hoagie _She thought.

"And Nick classified Hoagie as 'The Lord of the Losers.'" Tommy tried to do a Nick impression, and he did pretty good too. Emily laughed,

"Holy crud, you sound exactly like Nick!" Emily laughed, then she looked at his face, and he had ice cream all over his face, and some on the very tip of his nose. And she laughed even harder. _Good lord, she is beautiful when she laughs _Tommy thought. But then he said,

"I realize I'm no Dustin Lynch, or Josh Hutcherson, but you really don't have to laugh at my face."

"No," Emily was still trying to control her laughter, "You have ice cream on your face." Then she licked her thumb, and wiped his face off. He was struggling, and leaning back, "Just let me clean your face!" Emily shouted, she was still chuckling a little. The fourteen year old boy sighed and let her clean his face. "That looks a lot better." She smiled.

_She's so beautiful when she's smiles _Tommy thought to himself. The two started walking again.

"Are you excited for you baby sibling?" Emily asked.

"I- I- I really don't know, it'll be crazy, ya know. Four kids that's crazy!" Tommy said.

"Tell me about it." Emily mumbled, "What do you want it to be?" Emily asked. And Tommy took no time to answer,

"Girl."

"Yeahh... Sister's are the best." She said. Emily was very close to her sisters, Ally Jay, Julie, and Kendall.

"You're the oldest sister. Of course having sisters is 'the best'." Tommy said. "But a sister is better than a brother- and I would know." Tommy added.

"You are going to be a great big brother." Emily smiled.

"I dunno..." Tommy slowly said.

"The way you protected me, yeah... You'll beat the crap outta anybody who hurts her. You and Hoagie both."

"You said 'her'." Tommy pointed out.

"I have a feeling." The black haired girl nodded.

"And since when is your 'feeling' right?" Tommy asked.

"My feeling is always right." Emily said a-matter-of-factly.

"What about when Mrs. Thompson gave us that huge test and you failed? Your feeling wasn't right then." Tommy pointed out.

"Hey." Emily snapped, "That was my school feeling, and we were in fourth grade." Emily pointed out. "And this is my child instinct, and its never wrong."

"So, how does Emily get that instinct?" Tommy looked at her with shining bright blue eyes. Tommy and Emily were still walking back to the Drilovsky home, and their fingers we still intertwined.

"Its the woman in me. And all women have that motherly instinct, whether your a mom or not."

"Are you sure it's not your big sister instinct?" Tommy asked. Because he was pretty sure that if Emily had any type of instinct, it would most likely be her sister instinct, because like Patton, she would do anything for Ally Jay, Julie, or Kendall.

"That might," Emily started to say, but then Tommy looked at her, and it was like she could read the boys mind, _really. _Was what Tommy was thinking, and Emily knew it., "That's probably it." Emily looked down, and couldn't help smiling.

"See, Tommy knows all." And he wiggled his left hand and figure's, as they came up to the Drilovsky house.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Emily smirked.

"I would." Tommy shrugged.

"You'll be missed dearly." Emily chuckled. "You wanna have dinner with us? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind, and Julie and Ally Jay love you."

"Are you sure Ally Jay and Julie love you not being with Harvey?" Tommy asked.

"No, they like love you. And I'm pretty sure Ally Jay has secretly been plotting for us to get together for years." Emily pointed out. "And ever since Julie broke Harvey's nose after what he did, and how you treated me, Julie's crazy about you." Emily finished. "C'mon." She said, Emily opened the front door and walked in. Tommy slowly followed. When the both of them were in, they saw black haired Patton Drilovsky, blue eyed Ally Jay Drilovsky, and brown eyed Julie Drilovsky on the couch.

"What's goin' on?" Patton asked, when he saw Tommy and Emily walk in together. Although their fingers were no longer intertwined, Patton heard through Fanny about the two of them on a date.

You haven't heard?" Emily asked surprised.

"Of course I heard!" Patton said, "Everybody heard." Tommy looked down at his shoes, "I heard about the fight too." Patton added, then he stuck his fist out. Tommy looked up and bumped it, "Rachel and Fanny took him to the hospital to have him checked out, he bruised he tailbone, and can't even sit down."

"Ohh..." Tommy said. "I coughed up a little blood, 'cause he got me in the stomach. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Sit down." Julie offered, "I have to ask you some questions." Julie said. Tommy shrugged, and took a seat next to Emily on the loveseat. "What are your intentions with her?" Julie asked, in a father like way.

"I thought you liked Tommy?" Patton asked.

"I do!" Julie said cheerfully, "But since Dad isn't here, and you aren't doing anything," She looked at Patton, "I have to protect her." The young Drilovsky girl finished. Then she added, "Unless Ally Jay wants to take over."

"Nahh, you can do it." The only blue eyed Drilovsky girl said, "You can outsmart him with big words. I can't." She said. Emily face palmed her forehead. and rolled her brown eyes.

"So, anymore question's?" Tommy asked.

"I don't believe you gave me a replication, for the first one." Julie said.

"Oh, okay. My intention with Emily is to be the best boyfriend she's ever had." Tommy said.

"That won't be very hard to do." Ally Jay mumbled.

"Nope." Patton agreed with her.

"Kids, Dinner!" Mrs. Drilovsky walked in.

"Hey Mom, is it cool if Tommy has dinner with us?" Emily asked her mom. Mrs. Drilovsky nodded.

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

"Dude, chill out." Paddy said, looking at Harvey's brown eyes.

"How am I supposed to 'chill out'!?" Harvey yelled, "I can't even sit down!"

"Goose-fraba..." Lee softly said.

"What?" Paddy and Harvey asked at the same time.

* * *

Kuki was laying on her bed, looking up at the celling. She just could not get her mind off of this certain tall, muscular, blonde hair, green eyed boy. She didn't get much sleep last night at Rachel's sleepover, and was trying to catch up on sleep. But she wasn't doing very well. The black haired girl kept tossing and turning under her green and purple covers. All of the good memories kept flowing through mind. Like when Wally confessed that he likes her, and the first time. A tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Wally so, so much! But Wally just kept being a butt cheek, and Kuki couldn't stand that.

after tossing and turning for awhile, she finally fell asleep..

* * *

**Ahhh, finally done! You guys, the first thing I said after I finished this was "Never Again." No joke. This was really hard, I worked on it for most of my New York vacation, on the way to New York and back. In my room. when my parents were at work. I worked on it a lot, and the point is I really hope you guys liked it, I worked REALLY hard!**

**Uhh, if you guys noticed I have TommyxEmily in there. To be completely, totally honest, I think Tommy deserves her, not Harvey. So in my fanfic it will be TommyxEmily, unless I decide to add drama... ohhh drama!"**

**Now for the contest I promised! Since Why? has been mostly about humor, for my contest I'm doing a humor contest! You can use any character, as long as at least one is in the KND. You can post until Saturday, August 3. I will read every fanfic with an open mind! I will give you until to post. But for me to recognize it, PM me the title. So if you wanna do one, just me know! And Whoever can guess what goosefraba means, gets to choose the main couple in the chapter after the next(I already have eleven figured out.)**

**But next chapter, I plan for it to be up soon, either tonight, or tomorrow. So, please review, I worked really hard and I would like to know what you think!**

**And don't forget about my pole on my profile!**


	11. Kuki's Dream

**Chapter 11. Yay! I'll save my talking for the end.,**

**I don't own the KND**

* * *

_It was a regular day in the Sector V treehouse, we waiting for some type of TND mission. Wally, Patton, and Hoagie were playing some violent video game, and Wally was losing, as usual, while Patton and Hoagie kept fighting for first place. Rachel was drawing something in her sketchbook, that she never lets out of her sight, and no one can touch that sketchbook either. Abby was reading a magazine, like she usually does and was listening to music. Nigel kept pacing around the communicator, waiting for some type of mission. Fanny was laying on the floor, staring up at the celling, almost like she was looking for the answer to something. While I was on the computer, looking at these adorable green_ _sweaters! But me and Wally still weren't speaking or looking at each other._

_The communicator made a beeping sound, and Nigel was there to answer at right away. "You guys need to get to Moonbase now!" Numbuh 35, or Bartie Stork said._

_"What's wrong Bartie?" Rachel stood up, concerned._

_"Just get to Moonbase now!" He yelled. Then the communicator went black._

_"Hoagie, you know what to do!" Nigel yelled, taking his leader position. All of us quickly got on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and Hoagie was going as fast as he could to moonbase, because Bartie very rarely acts so alert._

_"I wonder what made Bartie so jumpy, and alert?" Rachel asked, stepping off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, onto Moonbase. She is our supreme leaduh in the TND, and is the best one too, but since today is her day off, her, Patton, and Fanny were with us in our Sector V treehouse._

_"I dunno, he's usually pretty calm-" Hoagie started to say, until we saw a bunch of kids, lined up against the wall, that I have never seen before, but they looked strangely familiar._

_"Who are they?" Nigel asked, going up to Bartie cautiously._

_"I have no idea, they just showed out of nowhere!" Bartie yelled, still jumpy._

_"Why are you so jumpy then?" Rachel asked him, looking at the kids. Actually a few of them looked our age- seventeen. Then a few looked a little younger._

_"They claim they're from the future." Bartie said, I doubt his blue eyes could get any bigger, they looked like if they got any bigger, the would pop out of his head. I saw Virginia Sims, Abby, Hoagie, Wally, Fanny, and Patton over by the kids, observing them, without saying anything._

_"How about we ask them some questions?" I suggested, "and maybe they can prove they're from the future somehow."_

_"Good idea Kuki," Nigel looked at me and nodded. "C'mon, I'll lead." He said, walking over, and me and Bartie slowly walked behind him. I heard Bartie mumbled,_

_"Don't you always?" He rolled his eyes. I couldn't help smirking a little. All of us have changed, at least a little. Like Bartie still likes yipper cards, and nerdy stuff like that, but he's on the football team, with Nigel, Hoagie, Patton, and Wally. We walked over and stood over in front of the people._

_"Where are you from?" Nigel asked. A blonde girl with brown eyes, looked at Nigel. She actually looked a lot like Rachel, which was kinda weird, but oh well._

_"Way to get right to the point, Dad." She said, the words just came right out of her mouth. I'm pretty sure, all over our eyes got huge, thinking about the word that came out of her mouth 'dad'._

_"Excuse me?" Nigel asked probably hoping, that he imagined the word 'dad'._

_"Kenna, you idiot!" A boy yelled at the blonde girl, whose name was apparently, Kenna. The boy looked a lot like Nigel. Same pale skin, brown hair, which Nigel would have if he wasn't bald, but he had brown eyes._

_"Wait. Did you just say... Dad?" Nigel asked._

_"Uhh... Yeah?" Kenna ran her hand through her wavy blonde hair, her brown eyes looked around nervously._

_"So, you guys really are from the future?" Hoagie asked. The kids nodded. Some more vigorously, than others. Like one boy with auburn hair, blue eyes, and medium tanned skin was nodding up and down, with a smile plastered on his face. "Fascinating." Hoagie said, looking up at the sky. Then he looked down again._

_"So why don't you introduce yourselves." Rachel said, eyeing Kenna._

_"I guess I'll go since... Ya know." Kenna spoke. "Anyways, I'm Kenna Uno, and I'm fourteen." She smiled, then pulled the boys red sleeve that yelled at her._

_"I'm Chris Uno, and I am sixteen." Chris had on a red tee shirt, and grey cargo shorts, with red and black sneakers. Kenna had on a orange tee shirt, and blue soccer shorts, with purple sneakers. "Oh, and our mom is Rachel." He added. That of course made, complete sense, with the kids looks._

_"Stork, you guys go." Three kids nodded,_

_"I'm Beth Stork, I'm sixteen." Beth had sandy blonde hair, and big blue eyes, like her dad, Bartie._

_"Lemme guess, Virginia's your mom. Right?" Wally asked, just stating the obvious. The three kids calmly nodded._

_"Jenna Stork, Sixteen." Jenna, unlike her sister, she had dark brown hair, and brown eyes, like her mom, Bartie._

_"Brevyn Stork, fourteen." Brevyn was a mix of Bartie and Virginia. Brevyn had dark brown hair, like Virginia, and blue eyes, like Bartie. Beth had on medium length jean shorts, and a bright blue tank top. Jenna had on a black tee shirt, and grey capris, with black and red sneakers. Brevyn had on tan cargo shorts, and a grey hoodie, over a blue tee shirt, and black and white sneakers._

_"Drilovsky." Kenna pointed to two black haired kids. And they both sighed and rolled their eyes. The boy stepped up,_

_"Mark Drilovsky, sixteen." He had short black hair, with the front of his hair spiked up with what looked like hair gel. He had green eyes, exactly like Fanny's and skin the same color as Fanny's too._

_"Callie Drilovsky, fourteen." She had black hair, up in a messy bun, and was holding her bangs back with an orange headband. She had blue eyes, unlike Patton and Fanny. But then again, she could get them from Ally Jay Drilovsky, Patton's sister. With darkly tanned skin, like Patton. She also had a few freckles, like Fanny._

_"Fanny your mom?" Hoagie asked. The two kids nodded. Mark was wearing brown cargo pants, black combat boots, and a green tee shirt, over an orange long sleeve shirt. Callie_ _was wearing blue jeans, with brown cowboy boots, and a camouflage hoodie, over a green tee shirt._

_"Gilligan." Kenna sighed. Everyone from the future looked over at three kids. One was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, the other two were casually leaning against the wall._

_"Jase Gilligan, seventeen." Said a boy with long auburn hair, covered with Abby's red hat, which was backwards. He had light skin, like Hoagie, dark brown eyes like Abby, and black rimmed glasses._

_"H.P Gilligan, fifteen." Now he looked exactly like Hoagie, but with a skin color in between Abby and Hoagie. He had auburn hair, and bright blue eyes, and yellow tinted googles resting on his hair, instead of over his eyes._

_"Natalie Gilligan, fifteen." The girl stood up. She was tall, but thin, like Abby is. She looked a lot like Hoagie too, with auburn hair, in a braid, and bright blue eyes. She had skin in between Abby and Hoagie too, like her twin brother._

_"Why are you guys older than everyone else?" Wally asked._

_"Hoagie got Abby pregnant earlier." Patton shrugged. "Do you pay any attention in health?!" Patton wondered._

_"They never said that they're Abby's!" Rachel said. While Natalie's nose was crinkled up in disgust, Jase looked at them and said,_

_"It's only a couple of months, and Abby's our mom."_

_"Okay, whatever." Kenna sighed impatiently, "Beetles."_

_"Wait!" Hoagie yelled._

_"What could you possibly want?" Kenna wondered._

_"Kenna, we're from the future, they're gunna have questions." Chris out a hand on her shoulder, to try and calm her down._

_"We don't have time! 'Cause that idiot brought us here, and the freakin' machine broke!" Kenna yelled and pointed at H.P. H.P looked at her,_

_"Remember, the idiot who got us here is your boyfriend." H.P smiled, in a flirty kind of way, like Hoagie always does with Abby. H.P also has Hoagie's goofy grin too._

_"Don't remind me." Callie mumbled._

_"You have a problem with H.P, Callie?" A blonde haired boy, who looked a lot like Wally yelled, getting right in her face. And pretty soon everyone was yelling, a lot, and everyone was fighting, except for us we were trying to get them to stop fighting. Natalie had her face in her hands, and was breathing heavily._

_"STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled, Louder than Fanny has ever yelled, and that is eardrum busting loud. Everyone fell silent, and looked at the girl, who's face was red, in anger._

_"Okay, we're done. Beetles. Go." Chris said, covering his sisters mouth with his hand. An older girl stepped up. I had nothing but butterflies in my stomach. Neither of them look like me, so what if they're not mine..._

_"Emi Beetles, sixteen." She had blonde hair, in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes, like Wally._

_"Jack Beetles, fourteen." He had blonde hair also. It was covering his eyes, so I couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, and an orange hoodie, and white sneakers like Wally. Emi was wearing a green sweatshirt, with black basketball shorts, and green and orange sneakers._

_"Who's your mom?" I asked, I was really nervous, I was trying my best to hide it, though._

_"Our mom is-" Jack started._

Kuki jerked up in her bed. She looked at her alarm clock, it read, 4:36. "Stupid dream! Am I their mom or not?!" she mumbled. She flopped back down and tried to go to sleep, to finish. And after ten minutes she looked up at the ceiling. And just like Wally, she mumbled, "Crud."

* * *

**Kuki just had to wake up! But I think I did pretty good with the dream, something new for me to do. So yeah.**

**Omg! If you guys have Cartoon Network Codename: Kids Next Door is on at 2:30! I know pretty exciting right? I thought it was XD**

**Remember my contest, details in chapter 10! And whoever can guess what goose-fraba means gets a prize! I haven't decided yet... But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to drop off a review! ^_^**


	12. the e-mail

Chapter 12... Whoop whoop! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and

I don't own Emily, Charlie, Julie, or Ally Jay, Divachick86 owns them, and I sadly still don't own the KND...

* * *

~Drilovsky house: earlier that night~

"I really, really, really have to pee!" Julie said, bouncing up and down with her legs crossed.

"What about the upstairs bathroom?" Patton asked.

"Emily is upstairs in the bathroom, and Ally Jay is in the downstairs bathroom." The black haired girl answered. She was in her casual clothing, a tee shirt, and basketball shorts.

"Whats Emily doing upstairs?" Her older brother asked, Patton was in a green tee shirt, and basketball shorts.

"Showering." Julie asked. She was still bouncing up and down.

"You guys are sisters, I don't think Emily would mind if you peed while she was in the shower." Patton shrugged. Julie ran upstairs, and opened the bathroom door, where she saw Emily brushing her black hair, wearing nothing but her purple robe.

"Way to knock, Julie." Emily looked at her sarcastically.

"Can I pee?" Julie said. When usually Julie would say some really big word to out-smart Emily, she just really could not hold it anymore.

"Uhhh sure." Emily shrugged stepping out of the bathroom so Julie could get in. Emily walked across the hall to her room, and she shut the door. Emily walked over to the closet, and pulled out a random tee shirt, then reached her drawer, and grabbed a pair of shorts. Emily quickly changed and walked out of her room where she was face to face with Julie, "Ya feel better?"

"More than you will ever realize." Julie said.

"Yeah, right." Emily smirked sarcastically. The two walked downstairs, side by side. When they got down stairs, they saw Patton and Hoagie each sitting on a bar stool talking. Julie's eyes got huge, then she ran over to Hoagie,

"Do you know what verisimilitude means?" She asked him. She asked his younger brother, Tommy the same question earlier at dinner, and he had no clue. He couldn't even pronounce it!

"Veris- what?" Hoagie asked confused.

"You are definitely Tommy's older brother." Julie smirked in satisfactory

"What do you mean?" He asked, Hoagie had no idea Tommy had dinner at the Drilovsky's, and he also had no idea about the Tommy and Emily thing.

"You didn't hear?" Julie wondered, her blue eyes filled with surprise.

"Hear what?" Hoagie asked, his blue eyes darted from Patton, to Ally Jay, to Julie, then Emily.

"Can I please tell him." Ally Jay, emphasizing please.

"Don't you think Emily should tell him?" Julie said, eyeing her older sister.

"I think someone should just tell me!" Hoagie said, fiddling with the collar of his light blue shirt.

"Tommy and Emily are dating." Patton said, over the voices of his sisters. Hoagie wrinkled his nose then looked at Emily,

"A pretty girl like You could do so much better than Tommy." He informed her.

"What are you talkin' about, Gilligan?" Ally Jay asked, "You and Tommy looked almost exactly alike, and you got Abby." Ally Jay pointed out.

"And what were the chances of that?" Emily mumbled.

"Us Gilligan boys have a way with women." Hoagie informed them, flipping a piece of auburn hair from his face.

"Yeahhhh..." Julie rolled her eyes, "A real man knows what verisimilitude means." The black haired girl finished, grabbing a Yahoo! chocolate milk bottle from the fridge.

"I'm sorry I'm not a word whiz like Julie Drilovsky." Hoagie threw his hands up in defense. Emily and Ally Jay, and Patton chuckled at the boys choice of words 'Word Whiz.' Even though her sisters laughed, Julie however, didn't think it was very funny,

"Don't call me a word whiz."

"Why not? The name totally fits you." Hoagie smiled sarcastically. All of the kids laughed again, except nine-year-old Julie,

"Doltish idiot." Julie mumbled waking up to her room mumbling under her breath.

"She's in a good mood." Hoagie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, she probably didn't have time to read today, that usually puts her in a cruddy mood." Ally Jay, shrugged. Patton's phone made a beeping sound, he picked up his phone and opened the e-mail.

"Who was it?" Hoagie asked.

"The school." Patton answered, without looking up from his phone.

"Read it." Emily said. Patton shrugged,

"Students, I hope your enjoying your summer. School is quickly approaching, and for and athlete thing we have decided to have the five best senior football players, Bartie Stork, Hoagie Gilligan, Wally Beetles, Patton Drilovsky and Nigel Uno, play a whole game of dodge-ball against the five starters, Abby Lincoln, Rachel McKenzie, Virginia Sims, Fanny Fulbright, and Kuki Sanban, on the girls basketball team. The date of this event will be Friday, August 16. This will be in the Gallagher High gym. The game will start at 8:00 pm. I hope you can make it.

Mr. Benson, school principle."

"We will beat the crud out of the girls!" Patton yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"I wouldn't count on it." Emily rained on their parade.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Hoagie asked, knowing that Emily was probably most likely right.

"I've seen both of you a fair amount of time this summer." She smirked, grabbing a bottle of water and walked out the door, before either boys could question her. She was going to the one place where she could actually clear her head. Patton looked down sheepishly, knowing that his sister had a point,

"She kinda has a point." He sighed, finally looking back up.

"We have to beat the girls, or we will get tormented by them for the rest of our lives!" Hoagie cried, rather loudly. Ally Jay looked at the boys from the couch, annoyed,

"I'm kinda trying to watch TV, and I would appreciate it if you guys would shut up." She rolled her blue orbs, looking back at the TV screen.

* * *

Rachel read the e-mail aloud to Fanny, Abby, and Kuki. All four of them got rather devious looks on their faces,

"Oh, we will beat the crap outta them!" Fanny said. All of the niceness that Fanny, Rachel, Abby, and even Kuki posses, is gone. And all of them want to win more than everything, and they will get that... Even if it means messing around with the boys some...

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I kinda rushed it, and I'm not all that proud of it, but hey, I tried. Don't forget that KND is on Cartoon Network at 1:30 or 1:00 during weekdays! And sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews, but I will get to it eventually I promise! Next chapter will be a skip to the dodge-ball game, and only a few more chapters left! Next chapters will be up soon!**


End file.
